She's My Daughter
by woodland59
Summary: Upon discovering the Wizard, her lifelong hero, is a phony, Elphaba runs out, her hat accidentally falling off in the process. Upon picking it up, the Wizard discovers a small but familiar green bottle…And now he wants her more than ever. Rated T for a reason.
1. Chapter 1: Not Just a Witch

**A/N: So, I had this idea for a new story… if you guys like it, I'll continue. Don't own Wicked.**

Chapter 1: Not Just a Witch

"No!" Elphaba spat defiantly in the Wizard's face before running as fast as she could, the Grimmerie clutched in her arms.

"Elphaba!" she heard Madame Morrible scream.

"Don't worry; I'll get her," she vaguely heard Glinda run after her.

"Guards! Guards!" shouted the Wizard in his giant head. "There's a fugitive in the palace! Find her! Capture her!"

She paused at a giant staircase and stood there, panting.

Upon hearing Glinda and the guards behind her, Elphaba flew up the stairs, her black pointed hat falling off her in the process.

…

"Your Ozness, I apologize, but she escaped," said the Captain of the Guard sheepishly. "The only thing we have is her hat."

The Wizard spoke through his giant head, "Leave that here so I may examine it—and then go, go!"

The trembling guards left the room, and the Wizard let out a sigh before slipping out of his control room. He picked up the pointed hat, only to be surprised to have a little green bottle tumbling out of it. He gasped. Could it be?

He stumbled back into his throne. The bottle…it was Melena's…how could she…how would she have it? He'd only given away one other bottle…He took out his own bottle, and…they matched. They _matched_. But how…why in Oz would Elphaba have that bottle?

He sighed. Melena. That was a name he hadn't heard in years…Ah, he could remember her sweet scent…her eyes…those wonderful, chocolate-colored eyes. He'd seen them somewhere recently. He closed his eyes to try to picture where he'd seen them recently…but opened them in shock upon imagining them on a green face.

"Your Ozness," interrupted a voice. Madame Morrible stood with the girl, Glinda.

The Wizard didn't look up. "Glinda here stayed behind."

"Yes, yes," he murmured, focusing still on the bottle.

Morrible sighed impatiently. "Your Ozness."

He didn't look up.

"Your Ozness!" shrieked Glinda. "What are you doing with Elphie's bottle?!"

The Wizard looked up. "Elphie's?"

"Elphaba's," gasped Glinda. She walked up to him and examined the bottle as he held it. "It was her mother's…"

"Her _mother's_?" gasped the Wizard. His mouth opened. "Her mother's… _Melena's_…"

"Melena Thropp, why of course!" Madame Morrible said. "She's the wife of Frexspar Thropp, governor of Munchkinland—and Elphaba's father."

"Thropp…" mused the Wizard.

"Yes, Thropp," said Morrible impatiently. "Elphaba's last name. Her mother died giving birth to her younger sister, Nessarose, though. Shame," she said.

"Melena…is…dead?"

"Yes, yes, Your Ozness…but what's it matter to you?" Morrible said curiously.

"Tell me more about…Melena…"

"Well—there's not much to tell," admitted Madame Morrible. "All I know is she died after giving birth to their crippled child. Frexspar blamed Elphaba, of course."

"Why?" asked the Wizard curiously.

"Well, he made her chew milkflowers in case their child came out green—except it made the child come too soon, and her mother never woke up. Frex blamed Elphaba—horribly abused her, too. Mentally and physically."

"Abused her?" gasped the Wizard.

"How do you know that?" demanded Glinda.

"I'm a witch, Miss Glinda," said Morrible. "And I just happen to know how to see into the past. I know all the history of my students. How do you know that?"

"Elphie's nightmares," whispered Glinda. "I'd hear her screaming at night, begging him not to hurt her."

"How dare he?!" said the Wizard. "How dare he abuse her?!"

"Your Ozness, settle down, this is the Witch we're talking about!" gasped Morrible.

"Not just a Witch…Elphaba is my daughter," said the Wizard.

**A/N: So….whatcha think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2: No

**A/N: Okay, so far the reviewers say I should continue, so I think I will. Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Elphaba soared through the sky on her broomstick, joy sweeping through her art as the room swept the air. She laughed, a high-pitched cackle coming from her throat. She didn't care if her laugh was weird; she finally free to live her own life. To fly, to sing, all on her own. She didn't care about what the other thought, even if she would miss Glinda, Nessa, and…Fiyero…

She could picture his face, his handsome face. The spark of electricity that coursed through her veins whenever their hands touched. Those eyes…they were the exact same shade as…_her mother's_…

Elphaba gasped, and suddenly her broom swerved in the air. She quickly gained control before she could go too far to the ground and hovered for a moment. Her mother's bottle. She'd kept in her hat with her, and her hat had fallen. The hat Glinda gave her…and her mother's bottle. She had to get it. She just had to. The only memory she had of her mother, the only memory…

Immediately, she whipped around and headed back to the palace, praying to Lurline she wouldn't be caught.

…

Elphaba snuck through the dark corridors until she reached the Wizard's throne room. She took a deep breath and opened the large doors slowly. She looked around. Where could the bottle be?

"Elphaba," said a voice.

"You!" cried Elphaba, holding her hands defensively in front of her. "What do you want?"

"I…I…" he fingered something in his pocket. "I want to tell you something."

"I don't want to hear any more of your excuses," snarled Elphaba in response.

"It's nothing about what I did! It's something about…uh…what I did," he said, unable to describe the situation. Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"Listen, I don't have time for this. I need to find my mother's bottle. Do you know where it is? Tell me and you'll live," she said.

"I don't think you could bring yourself to kill anyone, Elphaba," the Wizard said slowly. "Especially not me."

"What's so special about _you_?" she asked. "You're nothing but a liar."

"Well…I—I—" he mumbled something under his breath.

"Speak up," snapped Elphaba, growing tired of the old man's games.

"I'm your father."

The room was silent for a moment. Then, a high-pitched, ear-splitting, blood-curdling cackle filled the room. Elphaba was gasping between cackles. "Oh, my father, you say?" she said. "You're wrong. Frexspar Thropp is my father."

"Elphaba, that's not true," he said slowly. "I—I met your mother, Melena Thropp, twenty-three years ago…We…we fell in love. Melena never loved Frex, it was an arranged marriage. We…had an affair. I gave her a small green bottle—" he pulled out two identical little green bottles, "—as a token of my affection. I'd never shared my special elixir with anyone else but her. We both would enjoy it, but soon duty called and I had to be back in the Emerald City."

Elphaba had stopped laughing by now. Her brown eyes were wide, and the Wizard could see her calculating, desperately thinking of some way for him to be wrong, but couldn't. His story was perfectly logical. It explained how she was green, and how she'd looked nothing like Frex. It explained her early memories of Melena muttering under her breath about Frex, and it also explained Melena's distaste for marriage.

But she couldn't accept it. Her hero who she'd just made her mortal enemy…just _couldn't _be her father. He _couldn't_.

"No," Elphaba whispered. "No, no."

The Wizard watched as her disbelief transformed into anger, and then rage. "Elphaba, I—" he started.

"NO!" she was screaming. "YOU'RE _NOT_ MY FATHER, AND YOU _NEVER_ WILL BE! I HATE YOU! YOU CAN'T! YOU'RE NOT! MY! **FATHER**!"

Blasts of magical energy fired from her. One hit the Wizard squarely in the chest, and he fell to the ground unconscious. Madame Morrible and Glinda rushed into the room, followed by guards.

Elphaba's eyes were hardened with rage, and her green skin glowed, emanating a red light. Her long raven hair whipped in the wind, the skirt of her black dress billowing. She was beautiful, but terrifying at the same time.

"Elphie!" cried Glinda. "Elphaba, stop!" She ran up to her friend, trying to calm her, but the guards blocked her.

Blasts of energy knocked out the guards, but in the end there were too many for her and she was overpowered. She thrashed and flailed wildly, but a guard hit her on the head with the butt of his gun, and suddenly, her glow died down, and the rage left her eyes as she slipped into unconscious.

She slumped in the guards' arms as they held her up, and Glinda walked up to her. "Oh, Elphie," she murmured sadly.

"Take her away! To the dungeons!" cried out Madame Morrible. "To Southstairs!"

"Madame!" cried Glinda, running towards her as Madame Morrible crouched beside the Wizard's body.

"I'm sorry, Miss Glinda, but we can't afford to have a disaster like this happen again."

"But Madame, you know what will happen in Southstairs! They'll beat her, rape her even-!"

"Silence, Miss Glinda!" cried Morrible. "The Wicked get what the Wicked deserve," she muttered.

"Guards!" she called. A few guards ran up. "Take his Ozship to his room and get a doctor; the witch's spell hit him." The guards did as they were told, picking up the Wizard's sleeping body and one rushed to get a paramedic.

"Oh, Elphaba," whispered Glinda. "What have you gotten yourself into now?"

**A/N: Hope you all are enjoying this so far. I must say, it's quite a pleasure to write. I actually thought up most of this while I was taking a shower…it gives me time to think…lol, don't judge! I don't like to daydream in school anymore (though I can't help it sometimes) because then I'll miss something and fail a quiz, so I think up most my stories while I take a shower or bath…or when I'm in the car. Occasionally, something I'm drawing will give me an idea, but normally not. Anyways, I'm rambling. **

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**NiatheWickedLover: I continued! Obviously, Elphaba's been found. Yeah, um…Morrible kinda just did both… I guess I'll be seeing you in internet-land.**

**Irving: Which there's no such thing as!**

**Me: Shut up! Thanks! I guess we are all happy, except for…ya know, the characters in the story.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Uh…I'm not Nia. I'm not sure if you meant that for her or me, 'cause if you meant it for her, I agree. Nia does have a lot of awesome stories. And if you meant it for me, thanks! Here's the next update!**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Here's more. Obviously Elphie discovered it, though she wasn't as concerned for it as she was for the bottle. She did return for it, of course (though still mostly for the bottle). And…yeah, this is how she reacts. **

**Well, that's it for this chapter. Always remember to…**

**Keep calm and defy gravity!**


	3. Chapter 3: Scream

Chapter 3: Scream

It wasn't the cold water splashed on his face or the smelling herbs that woke the Wizard. It was the high-pitched scream that echoed through the halls. Abruptly, he sat up and got out of bed.

He ran towards the noise. Glinda and Madame Morrible had woken too, apparently, and Glinda was running down the hallway down the stairs leading to Southstairs. "Madame, where is that coming from?"

Madame Morrible shrugged, "The Southstairs, Your Ozness."

"Southstairs? I thought no prisoners were being held there," the Wizard frowned.

"There is now. The witch was thrown in there just yesterday after her magic blast hit you."

That was all she had to say to send the Wizard running after Glinda. Who knows what could be happening to Elphaba, his daughter, down there?

He finally reached the cell. A guard stood there, holding a battered and bruised Elphaba in his arms. His belt was undone; it was obvious what he had been about to do. Elphaba's black dress was in tattered remains on the ground, and she'd been whipped across her back and front. The whip had slashed her face as well.

"Stop!" the Wizard demanded, rage burning in his eyes. "Stop that at once!"

The guard gasped and dropped Elphaba before hastily doing his belt. "Your Ozness," he said. "I—I was just following Madame Morrible's orders."

The Wizard's eyes widened. He looked at the guard, "Go." The guard nodded and backed out of the room, up the stairs.

Glinda sat down on the cold ground of the cell and brushed a strand of raven hair out of her friend's eyes. "Oh, Elphie," she whispered sadly.

The Wizard sat next to Glinda and held his daughter close. "It's all right, Fabala," he said instinctively. "I'm here." Elphaba did nothing; the guard had clearly knocked her out cold.

"Glinda, get the guards to take her to the infirmary," he said. "She needs treatment."

"Yes, Your Ozness," Glinda cast one horrified glance back at her friend before sprinting up the stairs in her pink satin nightgown.

The Wizard hummed a lullaby to her. It was a lullaby he'd often hear Melena singing. He would take care of his daughter. He would do anything for her—_anything_.

He brushed her hair back. "I'm your father, Elphaba," he said. "Whether you like it or not, I'll always care for you."

Upon hearing the word 'father', Elphaba started to flail and thrash. The Wizard hummed more and she calmed down. He realized now just what Glinda and Madame Morrible had meant about Frex abusing her…he'd see to it Frex got his punishment just yet…that reminded him. Morrible needed to be taken care of. Why would she try to beat Elphaba? With all due respect, Elphaba was innocent. Ordering her to be—well, raped was just plain evil. The Wizard knew he wouldn't do that to anyone even if they deserved it.

"Your Ozness," a very surprised guard walked up to him. "Lady Glinda told me you ordered the witch to be given a room."

"Don't call her that," snarled the Wizard. "From this day forward, this woman shall henceforth not be known as the Wicked Witch of the West, but as my daughter and the Princess of Oz."

The guard's eyes widened upon realizing just who she was. He took Elphaba from the Wizard, wrapped a blanket around her, and carried her up the stairs.

The Wizard sighed. He'd deal with Morrible in the morning.

**A/N: Dawwwww….they're bonding… So sweet! I don't think I hate the Wizard in this story...surprisingly, I made myself like him.**

**Anyways, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Yeah, definitely. Stupid Morrible! Looks like it might be soon…unless he decides on a different punishment for the fish.**

**NiatheWickedLover: Here's your update, lol. The cliffhanger of the last chapter shall end! Glad to hear I'm not alone, lol. Thanks!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: It's fine. Nia pointed out to me it might also be because I have the same avatar she used to have. But either way, it's fine, and thanks!**

**Well, that's all then hope you enjoyed and remember to**

**Keep calm and defy gravity!**


	4. Chapter 4: I'll Get Her

**A/N: Back AGAIN! Man, I just cannot stay away from this story! **

Chapter 4: I'll Get Her

The Wizard stared at Madame Morrible. "Madame, I told you not to harm her."

"It was after she harmed you," replied Morrible.

"That doesn't help anything. You ordered one of my guards to _rape_ my daughter! My other guards told me you ordered them to beat her as well, and throw her into Southstairs to top it off! I just can't believe it…Madame, you're my most trusted advisor. Why are you doing this to me?" Madame Morrible said nothing.

"Madame…" The Wizard heaved a sigh. "It is with deep regret, I say this…Madame Morrible, from this day forward you are hereby banished from Oz. My guards will escort you to the border."

Madame Morrible let out a shrill cackle, even scarier than Elphaba's. "You think this is over? You _think_ I'm leaving? Well think again, _Your Ozness_," she said that with a sneer. "I'm warning you, I _will_ take over Oz. And I _will_ have your daughter on my side, whether she wishes it willingly or not. We'll meet again, _Your Ozness_!" she cackled again, and disappeared with a flash of light.

The Wizard and Glinda exchanged a horrified glance. They knew very well what Madame Morrible meant…by entrancing Elphaba to do her bidding and gaining supporters, Morrible would have just about everyone she needed to rule Oz.

"Oh, dear," murmured the Wizard. "Glinda, you may go. I need time to think." Glinda curtsied and left the room, rushing off to see Elphaba, no doubt.

The more the Wizard thought about it, the more worried he became. But then…he was the Wizard of Oz, after all. How could Morrible gain so many supporters to overthrow _him_? He had the entire country on his side for the most part at least. How could Morrible do anything against him?

…

Glinda was about to walk into Elphaba's room when she heard a voice, "Hello, Glinda."

Glinda squealed at the sound of his voice, "Fifi!" she ran over to hug her boyfriend.

"I came as soon as I heard," Fiyero's voice was grim. "Well, as soon as you wrote to me, that is. And I brought company."

Boq appeared behind him, wheeling Nesssa. "Oh Glinda, will Elphaba be all right?" asked Nessa.

"I hope so," murmured Glinda. "But she won't be if Morrible gets her."

"What do you mean?" frowned Nessa, she, Fiyero, and Boq exchanging puzzled glances.

"Well…Morrible was the one who ordered Elphaba to be raped."

"No!" gasped Nessa.

"Yes," said Glinda grimly. "The Wizard was…banishing her and she…disappeared. But she said she'd somehow get Elphie on her side…and I—I think she meant she'd hypnotize her or something…"

"I'll protect her," said Fiyero fiercely.

"I wish I could help," murmured Nessa. "I still can't believe the Wizard is Fabala's father…all this time…she was just my half-sister. I can't believe Mother would have an affair."

Boq said nothing.

"Can we see her?" asked Fiyero.

"Of course," said Glinda. Nessa anxiously wheeled herself into the room, and it was all Fiyero could do not to run in there. Boq and Glinda followed silently.

"Oh, Elphaba," whispered Nessa upon seeing her older sister unconscious in the queen-sized bed.

Fiyero sat down next to her and brushed a stray curl out of her face. "Glinda…" he murmured.

"Yes, Fifi?" she asked.

"I…I can't do this anymore."

"Do what?"

"Date you," he whispered. "I—I'm in love with someone else."

"Wait…are you breaking up with me?!" gasped Glinda.

"Kind of…"

"Oh, Fifi!" gasped Glinda, eyes welling with tears.

"Glin, listen to me," Fiyero said. "There was a time when  
I loved you…but then," he looked at Elphaba. "I found someone else.

"I should have known it was too good to last," whispered Glinda. She kissed Fiyero on the cheek, "Make her happy, Fiyero."

Out of nowhere, Boq magically pulled out a bouquet of flowers. "Miss Glinda…will you accompany me on a date?"

Nessa gasped with horror and wheeled herself out of the room, eyes welling with tears.

Glinda threw the bouquet on his head and stormed out of the room to comfort Nessa. Boq was bewildered. "Was it something I said?" he asked Fiyero.

**A/N –sigh- Oh, Boq…urgh, why do you even bother? Hope you enjoyed the chapter ,guys! **

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**NiatheWickedLover: Well, she hasn't woken up yet… Thanks! Yes, Frex and Morrible deserve to die. Lol, yeah I see. Wickedness must be punished! Looks like Glinda will have to make Elphie Popular (Lar)! Yeah, it's true…I'm pretty sure Elphaba will get the hat/bottle back…I updated this and Wicked Therapy…and I'm about to work on Switched…not sure when I'll get that chapter.**

**racheldaninja (guest reviewer): Thanks!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Don't worry; it's fine. Thanks! Me too. I updated, lol.**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Lol, your suggestions made me laugh. Basically because they so accurate…except for the Southstairs thing. Well, she didn't exactly try to murder Elphie…more like have her…ya know…raped. Frex should be punished soon.**

**Well, I think that's all. Just remember to keep calm and defy gravity! Peace!**


	5. Chapter 5: You're Not My Father

**A/N: Yo, peeps! Back again! Hope you enjoy! Peace out! **

The song was nice, she thought as she heard the man hum it to her. So was his voice…the song was her mother's, she knew, but who was the man singing it? Elphaba's vision was blurry when she first opened her eyes. "Oh, good," said the voice excitedly. "She's coming to!"

Elphaba blinked as two others rushed over to her. When her vision cleared, she saw Boq, Fiyero, and the Wizard standing over her. Immediately, Elphaba backed away towards the bed's headboard and accidentally hit her head against it. For some strange reason, the pain was more excruciating than it should have been. She rubbed her head, only to have a small sting shoot through her head. She stuck her feet out of bed and hobbled clumsily to get to her feet.

"Whoa, I've got you, Fae," Fiyero said as she was about to fall, catching her and steadying her.

"Fae?" were Elphaba's first words she said once she was awake.

Fiyero blushed, "Yeah, Fae. It's…kind of my nickname for you."

"Oh," Elphaba said. "So Glinda has Elphie, Nessa has Fabala, you have Fae…what's next? Ellie?" **(A/N: Reference to vinkunflowerqueen's story Come What May; it's really good, read it if you have the chance)**

"Hey, maybe I could call you that," teased the Wizard.

Elphaba seemed to notice his presence for the first time. "Fiyero, Boq, stay back!" she hissed. "He'll hurt you! The Wizard's a fraud! He's been lying to us, he's not a real wizard—"

"Fae!" said Fiyero. "Ssh, we know, Fae. Actually…he told us himself. And…uh…he kinda gave us positions in the palace. Me, I'm captain of the guards, and Boq is…ya know, my assistant. Glinda is actually press secretary, and he was gonna ask you to be the Grand Vizier."

"I would never! Fiyero, Boq, how could you? And Glinda!" gasped Elphaba.

"Fae, calm down," said Fiyero, Boq walked over to help restrain her as she fought to get to the Wizard. "He's your father, Fae. And…he's promised to make things better…for you."

Elphaba whimpered and sank to the ground, defeated. She couldn't deny it any longer. Fiyero's heart cracked; this was the one time he'd seen her utterly, truly defeated. "It's okay, Elphaba," he said to her.

The Wizard walked up to her. "Don't worry, Elphaba," he said. "I'm here."

Elphaba socked him in the face. The Wizard sighed, "Well, looks like we've got a long ways to go on the father-daughter relationship thing…"

"Listen," hissed Elphaba. "I don't _care_ whether you're my father or not, but if you don't fix this whole Animal rights thing, I swear I WILL fight you! If you don't fix Oz, you'll be in big trouble."

"I will, Elphaba, I will," promised the Wizard. "I'll try, I swear."

"Good," Elphaba said, looking satisfied.

"Oh, Fabala, we're going to have so much fun together! You'll live in the palace and be my Grand Vizier, and—"

"Hold on," Elphaba said. "I never said I would be your Grand Vizier or lie in the palace. You may be my father biologically—but Frexspar Thropp is the one who raised me—and he will always be my father."

"But Elphaba, Frex abused you—"

Elphaba's head jerked back. There was a fiery glare in her eye. "How do you know that?" she asked.

"Well, Madame Morrible and Glinda told me—"

"They're just as evil as anyone else! Is there no one I can trust?" cried Elphaba, running from the room.

"Elphaba, wait!" Fiyero and Boq called after her, exchanging a troubled glance. According to the guards so far (except for one), and everyone else in Oz, Elphaba was still a wanted criminal. Who knows what they'd do if they found her?

**A/N: Yeah… I'm a cliffy fan… Okay, so I'm feeling too lazy to respond to reviews…I just hope you liked the chapter…**

**Keep calm and defy gravity!**


	6. Chapter 6: Princess of Oz

**A/N: Here I am, peoples…It is I! Okay, enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 6: Princess of Oz

Elphaba ran through the hall as fast as she could. She was only dimly aware of Fiyero's voice in the distance as she ran, wearing nothing but a black satin nightgown as her long raven hair billowed out behind her. The people in the hallway gasped upon seeing her race by. "The witch!" they called. "It's her! The Wicked Witch!"

"Halt! In the name of his Supreme Ozness!" a guard grabbed her by her wrist.

"I'm warning you, you're not stopping me!" Elphaba threatened, a ball of fire appearing in her palms. The guard immediately backed away, and Elphaba continued to run.

There had to be some way…some way to get out… She hurried to the doors of the Emerald City and pushed them open. Everyone in the Emerald City stood in awe as she stood at the steps of the palace.

She heard the guards behind her, but she didn't care. Screams were heard from the crowd as she scrambled her way through the city. She turned corner after corner until she met a dead end. "No," Elphaba whispered. The guards were coming after her. "Stay back!" she said, holding her hands defensively in front of her. "Stop! I won't hurt you if I don't have to, but—"

The guards chucked softly. "I think you're the one who needs to worry about being hurt, not us, my pretty."

The young witch's eyes widened upon realizing the meaning to his words. The guards grabbed hold of her emerald wrists and cuffed them, while one grabbed a whip. Elphaba struggled furiously, but it was no use. "I don't know how you escape before, witch," snarled the guards. "But you're in heaps of trouble now."

The guards began to march her back towards the palace. Elphaba took note of how the children backed away once they saw her, how the men shielded their wives from her. She stopped upon seeing one small child begin to cry. "Move it, witch," snarled the guards again.

Elphaba said nothing, but only stared at the child. The child's mother picked up the little girl and held her tight as the child cried harder upon seeing Elphaba stare at her. "Move it, witch!" snarled the guard. He took his whip and cracked it against her back harshly. The crowd drew back in alarm.

Elphaba whipped around and stared at him. "No," she stated calmly.

"You'll move when I tell you to!" snarled the guard, cracking the whip again. It slapped Elphaba's cheek, and she drew back in alarm. The crowd watched in awe.

Elphaba watched as the whip was raised again, and suddenly an image flashed through her mind. Whenever she did something bad or when he felt like it, Frex would whip her just like this.

In Elphaba's mind, she watched as the whip was about to hit her, but instead of the guard, it was Frex. This time, she fell to the ground. The crowd continued to watch. Was this woman who was so feared really be human enough to bend to the will of a whip?

Elphaba cried out as the whip hit her again. "Stop," she cried out weakly, her voice hoarse. "Stop."

"You won't tell me what to do, witch!" snarled the guard, bringing the whip down again.

"ELPHABA!" Fiyero leapt out and put himself in the way of the whip before it could hit her. It hit him and he tumbled to the ground.

The guard gasped. He'd just struck the soon-to-be captain of the guards. But he was confused…why would Fiyero jump out to defend the Wicked Witch of the West?

"Fiyero," gasped Elphaba.

"Fae, are you all right?" Fiyero asked, helping her to her feet. He quickly undid her handcuffs and supported her with his arm.

"But—but—sir, I'm afraid that's—that's the Wicked Witch of the West!" cried a guard.

"Do you see her? This woman is no more Wicked than you or I. This 'supposed Wicked Witch of the West' is just a witch with a good heart, nothing more, nothing less! This is an extraordinary, brave woman who grew up with a good heart though she'd been abused her whole life. A woman who won't bend to someone's will just because they have the advantage. A woman who'd fight for her beliefs till the very end—and _the_ woman who captured my heart. I introduce to you all, Princess Elphaba of Oz!"

Everyone was silent. And then, slowly, cheers began to rise from the audience as they realized that this was the very daughter of the Wizard himself, a good woman who had magical powers and was no more Wicked than anyone else.

As Fiyero helped Elphaba back to the palace, she looked at him. "Did you mean it?" she whispered hoarsely.

"Mean what, Fae?" asked Fiyero gently.

"That I…I'd captured your heart."

"Every word, Fae. Every word."

It was surprising she could kiss so passionate when she weak.

**A/N: Aww, Fiyeraba love…okay, let's respond to the reviews:**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yeah, Elphie's back…Urgh, Morrible is the evilest person on the earth…wait no, not a person…a fish! You're welcome. Humble fangirls indeed, yes, you can trust us, Elphie. Well…they did kinda hurt her… **

**Elphaba'sGirl: I guess not…Here's your update lol.**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Lol.**

**Keep calm and defy gravity!**


	7. Chapter 7: Tables Turned

Chapter 6: Tables Turned

_Elphaba dipped her finger in the cool, clear water of the stream. She giggled before leaping into the pond._

"_Elphaba!" called her mother. "Don't jump in; you'll catch a horrible chill!"_

"_Too late, Mommy!" giggled Elphaba._

"_Oh, Fabala, what are we going to do with you?" sighed Melena, picking up her soaked three-year-old daughter._

_Elphaba giggled and hugged her mother. After a few moments of silence, Elphaba asked, "Mommy, do you love me?"_

"_Of course I love you, dearest," gasped Melena. "Who wouldn't love you?"_

"_Tony said _nobody_ likes me."_

"_I already told you Elphaba, don't listen to anything Tony says," Melena sighed. Tony was the preschool bully. _

"_I know…but when I standed up to him—"_

"_Stood up, Fabala."_

"_Right! Stooded up to him, he just said my own daddy doesn't even like me. Is it true Daddy doesn't like me?"_

_Melena said nothing, only kissed her daughter on the head. _

_A few moments of silence. "Mommy, what's a 'barrassment?"_

"_Dear, you mean an embarrassment. Something shameful. Why?"_

"_Daddy said I was an embarrassment."_

_They reached the house and tread inside. Melena wrapped Elphaba in a warm blanket and handed her to a servant. "Put Elphaba to bed." She was going to have a serious talk with her husband._

…

Elphaba opened her eyes to see the Wizard standing over her. Instantly, she reached up and socked him in the nose.

"Ow!" complained the Wizard, rubbing his now-red nose. It was amazing how someone so weak could throw such a powerful punch.

"What are you doing here?" hissed Elphaba.

"I'm your father, Elphaba," said the Wizard uncomfortably. "I was making sure you were all right."

"But I was…what happened?"

"Er…after you—uh—kissed Master Tiggular, you er—had a fainting spell."

He could have sworn he saw a dark green blush rise in her cheeks.

"Elphaba," his voice was gentle. "You were talking in your sleep."

"What?! No!" gasped Elphaba.

"You were talking with…Melena."

"I know that, doofus! That's what I was dreaming!"

"Did Frex really call you an embarrassment?"

All was silent. After a few moments, Elphaba slowly nodded. "Yes," she whispered.

"Did he hit you?"

"Yes."

"Did he whip you?"

"Yes."

"Did he insult you?"

"Yes."

"Did he…_rape_ you?"

"NO!"

"Okay, I get it! See, I've…" he took a deep breath. "I've called him here to—"

"What?! Frex?!"—it was pointless to refer to him as 'Father' now—"Here?! No! You see what you've done now, you idiot! You're ruined it! You're going to have him come and kill me! FIYERO, GLINDA, SOMEBODY! HELP ME, HELP ME! GET ME OUT!" Elphaba pleaded, banging on the door.

"ELPHABA!" yelled the Wizard. "Calm down or you'll alert everyone in the castle!"

"I didn't call Frex here to punish you. I called him here to face a trial for child abuse."

Elphaba bristled, "I'm not a child!"

"But you were."

"But I don't want him here. He'll try to kill me!"

"No, he won't. My guards—"

"Oh, you mean your guards that beat me and tried to _rape_ me?! Those guards! Oh, I feel so much safer!"

"ELPHABA, THAT'S ENOUGH!" yelled the Wizard. "Listen here! You need to be grateful for all that I'm doing for you. I've given you freedom and fame—what you always dreamed of! I'm helping you with your Animals, and I've even given your friends and sister positions in the palace, and you as Grand Vizier! I'm holding a trial for that man that has abused your whole life, and you show no gratitude at all. Why do I even bother? Maybe I should just throw you back into Southstairs!"

"Well, maybe you should!"

"Fine, then! GUARDS!"

The guards came in. "Throw the witch into Southstairs!"

The guards looked surprised. "But, your Ozness, she's your—"

"I don't care! Show her no mercy! Do what you will! She needs to be taught a lesson!"

Elphaba's eyes widened as the guards grabbed hold of her. She obviously hadn't thought he was serious. Too stunned to do magic, too stunned to move, she just stood there like a rock. "Come on, witch," said the guard from earlier, obviously glad to have her as an enemy again. He lashed her with the whip, and she trudged off, pain and hurt echoing in her chocolate brown eyes.

"She wants to be an enemy, she'll get to be an enemy," the Wizard snarled to himself. "So be it, then. She's wicked through and through! Why did I expect that just because she's my daughter she'd love me? No gratitude, that little witch!" He'd been about to call her something else, but then remembered if the author's parents found out, they'd be furious.

"Wickedness must be punished," muttered the Wizard, rage enveloping the anguish in his stomach.

**A/N: Gosh, I seem to torture the characters a lot, don't I? I guess I like seeing them helpless…**

**-coughs- Anywho, I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**NiatheWickedLover: Same here…though…er…I think you're gonna be pretty mad at me after this last chapter… Well, if she gets to being Princess of Oz, I'm not sure how she'll take it…Yes, she does deserve to be loved.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I agree…maybe, maybe not. **

**Racheldaninga (guest reviewer): Me too!**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Lol, run Frex, run! **

**Stormy Trix: Thanks!**

**Keep calm and defy gravity! Peace out, yo! Yeah, I fail at the hipster thing…or is it gangster? Either way, I fail. Today was a PRETTY good day at school, actually. I got Jasmine in my Musical Theatre play for Aladdin, and then my nemesis got sent to the office for stabbing someone with a pen…and drawing blood…he disturbs me at times…**


	8. Chapter 8: He's Not Here

Chapter 8: He's Not Here

"Relax, Fifi," said Glinda. "Nessie and Bick have got it covered!"

"It's Boq," muttered Boq.

Nessa pointedly turned away from him. Fiyero sighed. The plan to get Frex out was that Nessa would go in with Boq to "introduce him to her father" as the man she wanted to marry. Not exactly a lie, too.

"Besides, I'll be there, too."

Glinda was there for 'moral support'. In reality, it was because she held the Ozian record for the loudest screamer.

Fiyero and the other Ozian guards were hiding, ready to act if Glinda gave the signal.

"Father, I'm home!" called Nessa. She felt bad for her father, but she knew he deserved it…she knew he'd done those awful things to Elphaba, but she couldn't do anything about it since she was in a wheelchair.

Boq frowned and opened the door.

He gasped and looked back at the other Ozian guards. "He's not here."

…

She lay on the ground, naked and trembling in her own blood and sweat. Her green skin was spattered red with blood, her raven hair stained. Her voice was hoarse from screaming, yet the Wizard had not come.

Elphaba let out a soft moan and curled up in a small ball, raven hair covering her knees. Those men really took their job seriously. She'd never been in so much pain. She couldn't believe the Wizard had done this to her…she'd actually trusted him. She'd actually trusted someone…but she was wrong. No man could be trusted, not even Fiyero. The only people that could be trusted were Glinda and Nessa.

A cold wind swept through her cell, sweeping her hair up. Her teeth chattered. She stared emptily into the darkness, until she saw a figure move. "Who's there?" she choked out hoarsely.

"Hello, Fabala," said a voice casually. Frex stood in the darkness.

"Frex," croaked Elphaba.

Her 'father' was dressed in a Gale uniform, and Elphaba recognized her as the guard that had continuously beat her in public, calling her 'witch' and telling her to move.

"Fabala, you have no idea how you've ruined me." Frex shook his head. "Too much. Everyone in Munchkinland found out about the whole 'child abuse' thing. You know how gossip spreads there. I can't afford to be killed or held in jail. I think the best thing would be for you to be there to not answer any questions, don't you agree?"

Elphaba gasped upon seeing him hold a rifle aimed at her. "Please," she begged.

"No," Frex's voice hardened.

"It—it wasn't me. I didn't tell him—"

"I don't care. Goodbye, Elphaba." He aimed his rifle at her, and she closed her eyes…

…

A gunshot echoed through the palace, startling the maids and servants. The Wizard gasped, "Elphaba!" He ran down the stairs as fast as he could. "Elphaba!"

A man stood there, his gun pointed at her. A bullet was wedged deep in her emerald arm, and she was barely breathing. The man turned towards him, and the Wizard recognized him from a meeting. "FREX!" he yelled. Rage enveloped his mind and soul, and he leapt and tackled the startled man, grabbed his gun, and fired it.

It ran straight through his heart…and Frexspar Thropp fell to the ground, dead.

The Wizard ran into the cell and picked up his daughter, holding her tight against his chest. She was breathing, but barely.

He ran up the stairs as fast as he could. "DOCTOR!" he screamed. "DOCTOR!"

And then Elphaba's heart stopped beating.

**A/N: I'm dead. I'm officially dead. I will spoil for you all I won't kill off Elphaba, I swear! I have a solution for her, I'm just making the Wizard feel guilty…but this is actually a really important part of the plot. No time to respond to reviews, but I hope you all enjoyed this violent chapter…who am I kidding? I'm going to be hated…**


	9. Chapter 9: Different

Chapter 9: Different

"Oh, Elphaba, I'm so sorry," whispered the Wizard. "It was all my fault, all mine! I threw you down there! If I hadn't lost my temper…I'm a terrible father, a terrible man to throw my own daughter into Southstairs! And it's my fault you're dead." He squeezed her lifeless hand. "If only there were some way…"

"Your Ozness?" called a voice. Fiyero Tiggular opened the door, followed by Glinda Upland, Nessarose Thropp, and Boq…er, whatever his last name was. "Fae!" gasped Fiyero, upon seeing his love.

"Fiyero…" whispered the Wizard.

Fiyero's eyes were burning with rage and sorrow upon seeing Elphaba lifeless. "Who is responsible for this?" he hissed. "Who is responsible for murdering her?"

"Frexspar Thropp," mumbled the Wizard. "But I killed him."

Nessa, Glinda, and Boq gasped. "So that's why he wasn't at home!" whispered Nessa.

"How'd he get a hold of her in the first place?" hissed Fiyero.

The Wizard looked away. "I…I threw her into Southstairs."

"WHAT?!" yelled Fiyero. He grabbed the old man by his shirt collar.

"We were arguing…got…so mad," choked out the Wizard.

"But that's an Elphie thing!" gasped Glinda. "She does that to everyone she's starting to like! Believe me, if she didn't like you she would've strangled you by now."

The Wizard looked at the ground and Fiyero dropped him. "Elphaba," he whispered.

Glinda and Nessa's eyes welled with tears, while Boq just looked at the floor. He hadn't known the green girl very well, but he'd known she'd had a good heart.

Glinda walked over to Elphaba's body and touched the bullet wound, flinching at the hole in her friend's arm. The bullet had been removed, but there'd been no chance of reviving her. Suddenly, she remembered something Madame Morrible had told her and Elphie in Sorcery Class.

She touched Elphaba's wound with her palm. "Nessa," she said.

"Yes?" whispered Nessa.

"I…I think there might be a way of saving her."

"You do?" asked Nessa.

"Madame Morrible told me that if a witch tried to revive another witch, it's possible they could get her back to life."

"Really?"

"Yes…but the thing is, I don't think I'm strong enough for that…Nessa…I think you may have some magic as well."

"What?!"

"Madame Morrible taught me that often people that share at least some blood with a witch often have at least some powers…Nessa, I think you might be a witch. Would you help me?"

"Anything for Elphaba," whispered Nessa. She wasn't entirely sure of Glinda's theory, but it was worth a shot. She wheeled her chair over to the corpse of her sister and placed her hands with Glinda's on the wound.

The two of them channeled as much of their energy as they could, but nothing happened. "Come on, Elphie," whispered Glinda. "Help us out a little." Suddenly, the bullet hole began to spark with Nessa and Glinda's energy, as well as Elphaba's magic still in her body.

A bright light filled the room, and when it died down, Elphaba opened her eyes. "Oh, Elphie!" cried Glinda, wrapping her arms around her friend. Nessa cried happy tears as she hugged her sister.

"Glinda, Nessa," whispered Elphaba, hugging the two girls back. "Thank you…thank you."

"Fae," smiled Fiyero, walking over to embrace her. Immediately, Elphaba shrank back and crawled to the bed's headboard, trembling.

"Elphaba, it's just me," said Fiyero.

Elphaba shook her head, looking like a scared deer. "Don't hurt me," she pleaded. "Please."

"Fae, I'm not going to hurt you."

"That's what _they _said. And then…and then…they…they…" she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Fiyero turned to the Wizard. "This is all _your_ fault! If you hadn't sent her back down there, she wouldn't be like this!"

The Wizard whimpered. He tried to talk to Elphaba, but she looked even more scared of him than Fiyero.

It was obvious. Elphaba was different now, transformed into a timid creature by the men that had beaten and raped her, as well as the one that had sent her down there and the man that had killed her.

Fiyero sighed and left the room, not wanting anyone to see him cry. "Poor Fabala," sighed Nessa as she and Glinda went into the hallway. "I've never seen her this scared before, not even when Father would hurt her."

**A/N: Since all of you asked me to update soon…I waited until the last minute! Aren't I nice? Literally, I had all day to do this, but I just waited because cliffies are awesome.**

**I'd like to thank the following who want to kill me:**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: True. Hopefully.**

**Guest (guest reviewer): Here's the update. You **_**actually**_** like it? Boy, that makes me feel good! Nah, I'm just messin' with ya. I know what'cha meant.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, yes it was.**

**Moreanswers24: Hehe…well…uh…Elphaba's alive, yay! Please don't kill me!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Lol! Thanks.**

**Racheldaninja (guest reviewer): Here I am.**

**Keep calm and defy gravity!**


	10. Chapter 10: You Wouldn't Understand

Chapter 10: You Wouldn't Understand

"Elphaba," pleaded Nessa. "You can trust them…all of them. Even the Wizard—he didn't _mean_ to hurt you like that—he just—well, lost his temper."

Elphaba shuddered upon remembering yet again what the men had done to her…and the look in his eyes as he handed her over to them, basically _begging _them to beat and rape her until she was unconscious.

"You wouldn't understand, Nessa," whispered Elphaba. "It's never happened to _you. _Neither of you would understand."

Elphaba let out a sigh and began to sing softly,

_There was a time when I knew how_

_To trust a man_

_But all of that's gone now_

_Away it ran_

_I don't think you'd understand_

Glinda: Oh, Elphie

_We may not understand_

Nessa:

_But we're a team, we are a band_

Glinda and Nessa:

_Sisters forever_

_Giving advice to each other_

Nessa:

_Biologically_

Glinda:

_And…uh…un-biologically_

Glinda and Nessa:

_Sisters and friends_

_We'll help you with your troubles_

_And somehow make you see_

_That men aren't that bad for you and me_

Elphaba:

_What do you know?! You've never been raped of all your joy and love_

Glinda:

_But Elphie, you still have love_

Nessa:

_Fiyero's not that bad_

Glinda:

_Or Bick!_

Nessa:

_It's Boq!_

Nessa and Glinda:

_You're making him very sad_

Elphaba:

_Why should I care—he's a man! _

_None of you can understand!_

_I wish I could make you feel_

_The pain I felt that night_

_As they beat me near to death_

_My own father shot me and I didn't even put up a fight_

_Too weak and cold from them_

_I say men are a sin_

Glinda:

_But not all men are like that _

_Like Fiyero and Bick—_

Nessa:

_It's Boq!_

Glinda:

_At least they're nice… and the Wizard's not that bad…_

Elphaba:

_That's it! It's obvious you don't understand!_

_You don't see my reasons for not trusting a man_

_I don't think I can trust you anymore, my friends!_

_And today that friendship ends_

She tried to run, but Glinda and Nessa caught her. "Elphie, if we didn't love you would we try to bring you back to life?"

Elphaba pondered that for a moment. "You're right. I'm being irrational…"

They perked for a moment.

"About you two…but do you see why I can't trust a man?"

"Well…I don't think we'll ever understand exactly…it's just Fiyero and Bick are nice enough…Elphie, not all men are bad."

Nessa huffed again, "How many times do I have to tell you, it's Boq!"

Glinda pouted. "What's it matter?"

"It's not like he has a huge crush on you or anything."

"Yeah, well, normally you don't memorize the names of your stalkers."

"Stalker_s_?" Nessa looked puzzled.

Glinda flipped her hair. "Exactly. I have so many stalkers I don't know their names."

Nessa sighed and continued singing,

_But Fabala, please try to understand_

_Fiyero loves you_

_He's a man_

_He'd never shoot you_

_He'd never harm you_

_He just wants you to see…_

_He's not dangerous, he's about as gentle as me_

"Or me!" finished Glinda.

Nessa glared, "You just have to throw yourself into everything, don't you? I have no clue what Boq sees in you!"

As she wheeled off, Glinda called, "Amazifying beauty, splendor, and riches?"

Someone knocked on the door. It was Fiyero. "What's up with Nessa?" he frowned.

Elphaba immediately shrank back. Fiyero flinched. "I…I brought some flowers for you, Fae."

Elphaba's eyes sparked with fear, looking much like a timid green doe. Fiyero's heart ached to see her like this—afraid of everything that had to with men, afraid of _him. _

"Goodbye, Elphaba," he whispered, tears in his eyes.

"Fifi…are you _crying_?"

"No!" said Fiyero hotly. "I'm just sweating through my eyes." He quickly turned, ran to his bedroom, and slammed the door. And then he proceeded to cry. Then sob, then bawl like as little baby. He couldn't help it…it wasn't fair! Just after he'd finally gotten Elphaba, she had to go and be thrown into jail by the Wizard!

He didn't blame her for not trusting him, but it didn't make subside at all.


	11. Chapter 11: Walking

Chapter 11: Walking

Winter was approaching, and Elphaba was surprised to see a white blanket of snow covering the green city. She'd always loved snow, so perfect, white, and fluffy…She pressed her face to the window, leaving prints on the window as she stared in awe at the people below busying themselves.

"Pretty, isn't it?" a voice sounded from next to her. "I guess it doesn't snow much in Munchkinland." Elphaba whipped around and found she was staring straight into the slightly wrinkled face of the Wizard. She immediately shrank back and found herself suddenly unable to speak. This was the man, her father himself, that had that had condemned her to a night of torture in the Southstairs. She didn't want to make him angry again or she might have to go back.

"Elphaba, it's just me," the Wizard said, taking a step forward and holding out his hand. Elphaba shrank back even further. "Oh, Elphaba, I'm sorry," sighed the Wizard, voice cracking a bit. "But I won't hurt you…I just…made a mistake, that's all."

Elphaba shook her head and let out a small whimper. "Elphaba…I'm sorry. This is all my fault," the Wizard bit his lip to keep it from quivering. "All my fault," he whispered hoarsely.

He turned on his heel and walked out of the room, unable to bear being in there any longer. "I told you so," said Glinda matter-of-factly.

The Wizard didn't even bite back, but merely walked up to his throne room to think. Glinda exchanged a glance with Nessa before the two walked—or in Nessa's case wheeled—into Elphaba's bedroom. They found her yet again staring out the window.

"Oh, wow," Nessa breathed, wheeling up beside her sister and looking out the window. "It's _so_ _beautiful_…"

"It is," Glinda agreed, knowing it didn't snow often where Elphaba and Nessarose had lived: Munchkinland. "Hey! I just got an amazifying idea!" Glinda said. "We should all go out in the snow!"

"Oh…I wish I could, but…" Nessa gestured to her wheelchair-bound legs.

Elphaba stared down at her sister's limp legs, and then her lovely jeweled shoes. "I wonder…" she mused. "Glinda, could you bring me the Grimmerie?"

Glinda started. "Elphie, why in Oz do you want that horrendible book?"

"I think there's a spell that might make good," Elphaba admitted.

Glinda walked off and Nessa asked, "What's the Grimmerie?"

"Spellbook," Elphaba said.

A few moments later, Glinda emerged through the door, carrying a huge, old book.

Elphaba took it from her and flipped through it for a little while, until she found the perfect one. "Ah! Here it is," Elphaba said.

She began to repeat a spell, "_Ambulahn Dare Pahto Pahpoot Ambulahn Dasca Caldapess Lahfenahto Lahfenahtum Pede Pede Caldapess…"_

Nessa felt the effects immediately. "My shoes!" she screeched. "It feels like they're on fire! Oh, what have you done to my shoes?!" Then, she took a huge step and came tumbling to the ground. Elphaba and Glinda rushed to help her, but she held out her arm, "No. Don't help me." She took a giant step, and suddenly she was walking.

"Oh, Elphaba!" Nessa hobbled to her sister and hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

She sat down on the ground and flipped through the Grimmerie. "Interesting," she said. "Can I try a spell, Fabala? I want to try it on my other shoes so I can always walk."

"Nessa, the power is dangerous… But with a little more practice, you should be able to. How about I enchant your boots so you can go out in the snow?"

Nessa didn't object, and before long, the three witches were outside in the snow. They played and giggled, making snow angels and snowmen and snowballs…and basically everything that had to do with snow.

But their fun was short-lasted. "Blizzard!" called a man. "Blizzard! Everyone inside!"


	12. Chapter 12: Blizzard

Chapter 12: Blizzard

Elphaba reacted instantaneously. "Nessa!" she cried, grabbing her sister and handing her to Glinda.

"Elphaba, I can walk now," Nessa huffed, using agitation to cover up her fear.

"Not that well, though. I knew this was a bad idea! Glinda, take her back to the palace. I'm inexperienced with snow—I can hardly support another person."

"But, Elphie, what about you—"

"I'll be right behind you. It's been months. I'm over my injuries."

She may have recovered physically, but maybe not emotionally. She was still terrified of men, especially the Wizard. "But, Elphie—"

"TAKE HER!" screamed Elphaba. "SAVE HER! SAVE MY SISTER!" Desperation shone in her chocolate brown eyes, she had to make sure Nessa lived. Her sister, the reason Frex had made her believe was the only reason she could live, and the first person (other than her mother) that had ever truly loved her.

Glinda obliged, grabbing Nessa's hand and beginning to make her way toward the Emerald City Palace.

Fiyero and Boq were waiting for them. "Where's Elphaba?" asked Fiyero.

A prick of jealousy coursed through her veins at his obvious concern for her, but she pushed it away. "You mean she's not behind me?"

Nessa gasped, "Elphaba, no!" She struggled to make her way to the door, but Boq held her back.

"Nessa, no," he said.

"Don't touch me!" shrieked Nessa. "How _dare_ you, how _dare_ you, how _dare _you try to stop me?! Fabala is like the mother I never had, and there is no way I am going to let her go! I've lost enough already! Elphaba is the final breaking point, Boq! And you're not going to try to stop me after those few months ago you broke my heart, asking Glinda out the moment she was single?! You never bothered to tell _me_ anything! I hate you! I hate you!" Tears welled in her eyes. "And you've avoided me ever since! You haven't even noticed I'm _walking_. You only have eyes for Glinda, and Glinda alone! YOU'LL NEVER LOVE ME! YOU'LL NEVER KNOW OR EVEN _CARE_ WHAT I FEEL!"

"Nessa, wait—" started Boq.

But Nessa pushed him away. "I'm going to find her, whether you like it or not!"

"Nessa, you've just started walking. You, Glinda, and Boq are going to stay put. _I'm_ going to find her." And with that, Fiyero rushed out of the palace, searching for the green girl that had stolen his heart.

The wind swept his hair up in a flurry, mixing it with the white flakes. The cold bit at his nose and his hands, but he didn't care. He would kill himself just to get to Elphaba. "Elphaba!" he yelled. "Elphaba, where are you?!"

Occasionally, he would spot something green, but it would turn out to be just a part of the city. He cursed the idiot Wizard for building a _green_ city. Hadn't he ever suspected his green daughter would be lost in the snow? Oh right…he never thought he'd have a daughter.

And finally, he saw it; a green hand on top of the white blanket. "Elphaba," he whispered, burying through the snow until he found her. She was unconscious and shivering, her green skin having a slight blue tint, especially among the edges of her lips. Her black sweater and skirt were covered with snow, and her long, thick black hair littered with it.

Without thinking, Fiyero picked her up bridal style and ran back to the palace. He quickly slammed the door and gasped. Glinda, Nessa, and Boq were still there. "Elphie!" cried Glinda.

"Fabala!" gasped Nessa.

"Come on, we need to warm her up," Fiyero said. "Boq, fetch a blanket." The unusually tall Munchkin obliged, rushing off to find something.

"Glinda, make some Hot Chocolate."

"I'll make some for everyone!" she squealed. "And with extra marshmallows, too."

Fiyero glared at her. "But Elphie can have the first cup," she assured him. Fiyero rolled his eyes at the blonde before carrying Elphaba to the fireplace and laying her down on an armchair.

Nessa kneeled next to her sister. "Elphaba, please wake up," she begged. "Please. I don't know what I'll do without you. Please, Fabala, please." She began to cry, and Fiyero realized just how hopeless the wheelchair-bound girl was without her sister. "Elphaba, please!" she screamed. "Wake up!"

But Elphaba didn't oblige. "Elphaba!" cried Nessa.

"Miss Nessarose, calm down," said a maid. "Or we'll have to take you back to your room."

Nessa just screamed and sobbed like a little girl having a temper tantrum. "Elphaba! Stop, stop!" she screamed as they dragged her away. "I _want_ her! I WANT MY SISTER!" she yelled, kicking and screaming and sobbing.

Fiyero couldn't believe what he'd just witnessed. Nessa had always seemed so mature, and dignified…who knows what would've happened if Elphaba were still known as a Wicked Witch?

Glinda and Boq sat down with cups of hot chocolate. A maid opened Elphaba's mouth and poured a bit down her throat. Elphaba didn't stir.

The two sat down by the fireplace, Boq blushing at close contact, while Fiyero continued to watch Elphaba.

"Miss Glinda," Boq asked after a while. "Why?"

"Why, what?"

"Why won't you go out on a date with me?"

She heaved a sigh. "Listen…it's not that I don't like you…I do, you're a really great guy. But I'm just not the one for you, Boq. You only like me because I'm pretty...don't you see?"

Silence. "Miss Glinda…you called me Boq."

"Yes," she said simply, taking another sip of cocoa. "I did."

"I thought you didn't even know my name."

"I've always known your name…I just didn't call you that because I didn't want you to get your hopes up. Back then, it was because I was in love with Fiyero, but now it's because I just want to be _friends_. Boq…"

"I don't just like you because you're pretty, though," Boq said.

"Well, then…as Momsie always said, you only know it's true love by the kiss…kiss me and see what you feel." She puckered up and Boq blushed before kissing her lightly on the lips.

"So…" she said.

Boq frowned, feeling his lips. It couldn't be true. "I…I don't get it."

"See, Boq?" Glinda sighed. "It just wasn't meant to be."

"But no one likes me," sighed Boq. "I'll never get a girlfriend," he said sadly.

"Oh, come on!" Glinda said. "Are you freaking kidding me?! Nessa likes you, it's obvious!"

"But she said she hated me!"

"Duh! All girls say that when they're mad. Nessa _loves_ you, Boq. _Nessa_. _You deserve each other, don't you see this is your chance? You deserve each other, don't you, Boq_?"

"But…" Boq frowned, thinking to himself. "I'm not sure if I like her."

"What did you like about me?" Glinda asked him bluntly.

"Well…you're pretty…and…uh…"

"What do you like about Nessa?"

"She's pretty, too. And nice…and smart…and spoiled, but her spoiledness makes her cute…" Boq gasped upon realizing what he was saying. "Oh gosh… I don't get it."

"That's right, Boq," Glinda smirked. "You like Nessa. Somehow, at some point while dreaming of the girl you'd never have, you fell in love with the girl in the chair. You just didn't realize it up until now."

"I do…I like Nessa," Boq whispered in wonder. "I think I need to think this through…" He walked out of the room.

Glinda giggled. "Boys," she said, shaking her head. She drained her last sip of cocoa and walked off to take it to the kitchen.

Fiyero sighed. "Please, Fae…_please_ wake up. _Please_."

He laid his hand on hers, pale skin in green, and clutched it. This was the closest he'd been to her in months. He was surprised a moment later by feeling her move beneath his hand. A flinch. "Elphaba!" he gasped, looking at the green girl.

"Fi…Fiyero?" she asked drowsily. "Fiyero." The panicked animal look came into her eyes again, and Fiyero's heart sank.

He moved away and was about to exit the room when she called, "Wait. Did you…did you save me?"

"Yes, Fae," he said hoarsely, moving over to her.

"Forgive me," she breathed. "I have been wrong. Not all men are bad."

"Fae…" he said. "I don't blame you. They took you, Fae. They put you in pain. I won't ever know what that pain is, but I know it hurt. A lot. I don't blame you at all. And it'll probably take a while for you to trust me again, and I understand…"

She interrupted him. "Do you ever let anyone else talk?" she said. Fiyero stood quietly, remembering the day with the Lion Cub when he'd said those exact same words to her. He was surprised by a gentle touch on his hand. He jerked away, then realized it was Elphaba.

"Fae?" he asked in disbelief.

"Do it again," she breathed. "Take my hand."

"But, Fae, are you sure…?"

"I've got to get over this, Fiyero. You have no idea how conflicted I am right now. I'm terrified of you, but I'm madly in love with you at the same time. Take my _hand_, Fiyero."

Fiyero obliged, taking her soft green hand in his own sturdy one. At first she tensed up, but after a minute she slowly began to relax. Fiyero scooted over and picked her up, sliding her onto his lap. Her eyes widened with fear. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Helping you get over your fear," he said, kissing her. She flinched as he continued his light kisses against her neck, but slowly began to relax. She leaned back into his chest and a few minutes later, her steady breathing told Fiyero she was asleep. He smoothed her hair back a bit and wrapped his arms around her.

Elphaba was back.

**A/N: Hey! Anyone miss me? I was on my 7****th**** grade retreat with the other girls… Oh, Sweet Oz, I barely survived! I was surrounded by too many **_**girls**_** screaming and keeping me up with their whispering! And next year it'll be for **_**two**_** night! How will I survive?! –sigh- I'll make it through, I'll make it through… -deep breath- **

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**NiatheWickedLover: You'll see if she forgives the Wizard…yay, Nessa can walk!**

**gothicbutterly95: Thanks. Yes, those are the real words of the spell.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Thanks! Yeah, I'm trying to make this as much like the musical as possible…it's an AU, after all! **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Well, it looks like she's pretty comfy around Yero-boy now… Here's your update.**

**Okie-dokie, artichokeez.**

**Elphaba: Okay, now really?!**

**Me: Sorry, Elphie…hey, did I ever tell you I named my **_**dog**_** after you?**

**Elphaba: -sarcasm- I'm honored.**

**Me: Really?! –fangirl squeal and faints-**

**Elphaba: Normally people scream in my presence…I've never heard one **_**squeal**_**…unless they're Glinda.**

**Me: -gets up- ARE YOU COMPARING ME TO GLINDA?! I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW PINK IS MY LEAST FAVORITE COLOR!**

**Elphaba: Oh, thank Oz. I thought I was the only one.**

**Okie-dokie then…hope you liked by chapter and keep calm and defy gravity!**


	13. Chapter 13: Trusting the Wizard

Chapter 13: Trusting the Wizard

"Come on, Fae," Fiyero coaxed. "You can do it." Elphaba was pressed tight against his chest, fear clouding her eyes as she stared at the man that was her father.

The day Elphaba had said she wanted to work harder on trusting men, Fiyero had immediately decided she should go with the deepest fear of all: which was, sadly, the Wizard. He was, after all, her own father that had condemned her to this fate in the Southstairs, and if she could overcome him, she could overcome anything.

The Wizard looked extremely uncomfortable with the situation, shifting his feet every so often and throwing side glances around the room to the company watching: Boq, Glinda, and Nessarose.

"Fiyero," whispered Elphaba, wrapping her arms around him.

"Elphaba," Fiyero brought her chin up to face him and looked into her scared, chocolate brown eyes. "If you're ever going to get over your fear, you've got to _try_, Fae. You did well with me."

"Yes…but you…" Elphaba bit her lip, "You're different."

"I know…but so is he, Elphaba. He's your father and he won't throw you down there again." Fiyero lifted his head to glare at the Wizard, who looked shamefully down at his feet.

"Now, go on, Fae," Fiyero said, spinning her around to face him, "Go get 'em."

Elphaba took a deep breath and hesitantly took a step forward towards the Wizard. Everyone held in his or her breath.

She took a step closer to him, then another, and another. The Wizard held out his arms welcomingly, hope brimming in his chocolate-colored eyes.

Elphaba sucked in her breath, and then cautiously placed a slender green hand on top of his. "Oh, Elphaba," the Wizard choked, pulling his daughter in for a hug. She immediately stiffened and began to jerk away and thrash. Surprised, the Wizard let go of her, and she tumbled to the ground.

"I thought I told you to take this _slow_," said Fiyero, glaring at him as he rushed to help Elphaba up.

"Well…yes," the Wizard sheepishly bit his lip. "I don't know what came over me."

"All right, Fae. Ready to try this again? Or shall we call it a day?" Fiyero asked her. Elphaba bit her lip, thinking to herself.

Nessa called, "Go, Elphaba!"

Glinda began to twirl around, "Elphie, Elphie, she's our girl! If she can't do it, no one can!"

"That doesn't even _rhyme_," Nessa said.

"It has to rhyme?" Glinda asked.

Boq had no idea what in Oz he'd seen in the beautiful blonde, she certainly wasn't his type, not at all. He observed Nessa carefully. He hadn't mentioned to her what had gone on with him and Glinda in the conversation, so she still wasn't in the best of moods with him.

He looked at her lovely hair and her nice eyes. Her features were a bit like Elphaba's, but she hadn't inherited her sister's peculiar skin.

"What?" a voice interrupted him from his thoughts. The voice of an angel… "Boq," said the voice again, snapping him awake.

"Yes, Nessarose?" asked Boq.

"What in Oz's name are you staring at?" she was cross with him, no doubt.

"N-Nothing," Boq said, shying away from her.

Nessa took this the wrong way. Her eyes welled up with tears, and she stomped off to the other end of the room near Fiyero.

"Oh, Bick, you really are hopeless," groaned Glinda.

"I thought you knew my name."

"I'm using it as a putdown in this case."

"Ouch."

Elphaba looked at Nessarose. "Go on, Fabala," her sister encouraged.

Elphaba sucked in her breath and walked up to the Wizard. He stood completely still as she walked up to him. The room was silent. Then, Elphaba placed her hands on his. He did nothing. She walked closer.

You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet. Then slowly, she began to relax. The Wizard smiled, but it only lingered for a moment. "Elphaba, I'm sorry," he said. "I'm really, _really_ sorry. I had no excuse whatsoever for what I did to you. I've always had a feisty temper—ever wonder whom you got that from? But Elphaba, I swear, I was not thinking clearly, and I will never, ever—" He silenced by her wrapping her arms around him.

The Wizard looked shocked. For a moment he stood there, then he realized she was sobbing. "There, there," he said, awkwardly patting her back. She continued to cry, soaking his shirt, but he didn't mind. He relaxed into the hug and began to smooth her hair back in a fatherly gesture.

A moment later, Elphaba stood up and looked at him. "I'm sorry…I don't know what came over me…I'm very sorry…"

"Elphaba, I should be the one apologizing to you! I threw you down there, practically begged them to—"

"The past is the past," said Elphaba simply.

"But, Elphaba—"

"That's enough, Father."

The whole room was silent. "What…what did you call me?"

"Father. It's something a child called the one who fathered them, isn't that correct?"

"Y-Yes…but…I thought you hated me."

"Well…" Elphaba bit her lip. "I don't think—I don't think I've really forgiven you…I don't even like you, actually. But…I've finally embraced the concept that you are the one who fathered me, not Frex. And I figure I'm only going to make it harder on myself by calling you 'Your Ozness', and I really don't like that title, so I might as well call you 'Father'."

"Oh, Elphaba," the Wizard's eyes welled with happy tears.

"Crying is an interesting concept," Elphaba observed. "As of recent, I've been crying a lot. But before this whole mess, I couldn't remember the last time I—"

She was interrupted by something pressing against her mouth. Another's lips. Fiyero's, to be precise. "Do you _ever_ stop talking?" he joked playfully.

Out of nowhere, music began to play. "Come on, green girl," said Fiyero. "Let's dance."

She didn't object as he pulled her onto the dance floor, dancing her around and around in circles. Glinda sighed at the sweet couple, finally over her jealousy of Elphaba taking her guy from her.

"Miss Nessarose?" Nessa looked up to see Boq behind her.

"May I have this dance?" he gestured to her.

"Oh," her eyes widened. "Th—Thank you…I guess, but… I don't know how to dance."

"Well, then," said Boq, grabbing her and sweeping her onto the dance floor. "It's high time you learned."


	14. Chapter 14: The Coronation

Chapter 14: The Coronation

"Hold still, Elphie," snapped Glinda as she raked a brush through her friend's hair. Elphaba groaned. It was hard to sit still through all her friend's pampering.

First, Glinda had lined her eyes with darker green eyeliner, and then she'd put red lipstick on her lips. It had only taken ten minutes, but Elphaba already felt tortured and couldn't stop squirming as her friend did her hair.

"Elphaba Thropp!" snapped Glinda, narrowing her eyes. "Sit still or I'll have to get Fiyero to come in and hold you."

Elphaba rolled her eyes and sat still as her friend brushed her long, raven hair. "All right, I think that'll do it," Glinda said, sitting back to examine her friend. "Okay, then, now for your dress!"

"My dress?" Elphaba panicked. "I'll just wear one of my own."

"One of those hideodeous black frocks? Please, Elphie. I had a dress made for you."

Elphaba began to hyperventilate. She just couldn't wear pink. "Glin, I—" she began, but Glinda had taken out her dress. It was a beautiful navy blue color, with a bit of white, too.

"Glin…" Elphaba stared.

Glinda laughed. "Oh, Elphie, if you could've seen your face! I knew you wouldn't like pink, so I decided to get a color other than black that would go with your skin."

Elphaba relaxed. "Thanks, Glinda."

"All right then, miss princess, let's get this dress on you!" Elphaba held her arms out and let Glinda slip the dress over her.

"Why Miss Elphaba," said Glinda, walking her over to a full-length body mirror. "Look at you. You're beautiful."

Elphaba opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Her eyes welled with tears. The navy blue dress made her look lovely…no, Glinda was right. _Beautiful. _The dress was long and a bit flouncy, but pretty all the same. A see-through white lining was at the top before the sleeves started, ending at her hands. The dress showed off her elegant curves, and a small white belt had a lovely curtain before it revealed the long skirt.

She began to cry. "Thank you, Glinda," she said. "Thank you."

"And now, for the finishing touch," Glinda said, putting a white necklace around her neck. "But that wasn't the touch," she said, pulling out a shoebox. White glass high-heeled slippers were there. "Let me put them on," she offered. Elphaba had never been one for heels, but these were too beautiful to resist.

"And there we go!" Glinda said, stepping back. Elphaba wrapped her arms around her friend.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Now I've got to go get ready," Glinda said, before dashing off. Elphaba took out a book and began to read. She was jittery and nervous, and reading always helped to soothe her nerves.

…

"Miss Elphaba?" a maid knocked at the door. "It's time."

Elphaba took a deep breath and put her book down before getting up and smoothing her skirt out.

"All right," she said, forcing a smile. "I'm ready."

She walked out of the room and picked up her skirts as she walked down the stairs. She walked into the ballroom, and found all eyes on her. She looked down a bit sheepishly as she walked towards the Wizard, who had an encouraging smile on his face.

She looked up and saw Glinda, wearing a pink dress, smiling at her. Fiyero stood next to her, looking dashing as usual in his captain of the guards uniform. Nessarose and Boq were next to them as well. She reached the Wizard and stood there, smiling nervously at the crowd.

"Fellow Ozians," he said. "I have taken by human form and called you all here today to crown Elphaba, my daughter and Grand Vizier, princess. Months ago, this woman was announced the Wicked Witch of the West. But she came back, and I discovered she was not only innocent, but also, my daughter.

"I am thankful she did, otherwise she would be a wanted criminal throughout all of Oz. But let's not think about that. Let's only think about today, the day I crown my daughter, Elphaba Thropp, the Princess of Oz!" He placed a simple tiara on her head. "Rise, Princess," he said, amusement flickering in his eyes. She did, and the whole crowd cheered for her.

"Princess Elphaba! Princess Elphaba!" called the crowd. The little girls danced around in princess costumes, all pretending to be her.

The dancing started soon afterward. Men and women danced around, and Boq swept a blushing Nessa onto the floor. A handsome man soon asked Glinda to dance, and she did.

Elphaba watched her friends dance, and a voice murmured in her ear, "May I have this dance?"

Elphaba whipped around to see Fiyero standing there, and she blushed a darker shade of green. "You may," she said, taking his hand.

The two danced around on the floor, moving in sync with one another. Many people watched the happy couple with tears in their eyes.

Soon, Fiyero danced her outside onto the balcony, where the two sat, alone. "Elphaba," Fiyero murmured into her ear.

"Yes, Fiyero?" she asked.

"I have something for you."

She looked surprised as he got down on one knee and took out a box containing an engagement ring. "Princess Elphaba Melena Thropp…will you marry me?"

"Yero," she breathed, tears sparkling her eyes. "Oh, Yero….yes! I will!" She embraced him with a huge hug, and then stopped. "Wait…I need to ask my father," she said.

"Ask me what?" asked the Wizard. He stopped upon seeing the ring. "I suspected this day would come," he said, sitting down. "I've barely had time to know you, Fabala…and you're already getting married. Off to the Vinkus, and whatnot."

"Well, actually," Fiyero said. "If it's all right with you, sir, I'd like to stay here…after all, I am captain of the guards, and she's the Grand Vizier."

"Oh, that's right!" smiled the Wizard. "Okay then, I'm fine with it."

The three laughed and Fiyero slid the ring onto her finger. "Now…where were we?" she asked, and the two pulled in for a long, passionate kiss.

**A/N: Before you ask, yes there will be a wedding next chapter. Sorry if the proposal was poorly written, but meh… feelin' lazy…Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, always remember to**

**Defy Gravity!**


	15. Chapter 15: Preparing

**A/N: Phew! Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Lots of stuff going on…like my trip to New York! Squee! Saw Wicked, Kinky Boots, and Spider-Man Turn off the Dark: oh my! Wicked was obviously my favorite. This was my fourth time seeing it and first time on Broadway… and after the show, I got Lindsay Mendez's audience as she was coming out of the theater! I had so much fun! Now I'm back in Texas, which surprisingly has right now about the same climate as the Big Apple. Anyways, I'm rambling…I'll respond to last chapter's reviews:**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Thanks! It's this chapter, so hope you enjoy!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yay, indeed! Yup! You're welcome, you're welcome, you're welcome! Lol. Yes, yes you did.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Thanks! Lol, can't blame you. Yup.**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Lol, I was doing the voice in my head while I was writing that chapter. Glad you liked the previous chapter, too.**

**FiyerabaRules: Thanks! If you survived…you did, right?**

**gothicbutterly95: Thanks!**

**Onto the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: Preparing

Elphaba stared nervously out the window. Guests were appearing towards and walking towards the castle. It seemed as though they'd never stop coming. She began to sweat; it was only ten and the wedding was at seven! She was already nervous enough with the actual wedding, and now all these people were here!

"Calm down, girl," she said to herself. "You can do this. You can do this. Deep breaths." She took a couple of deep breaths before walking over to the vanity and sitting down.

She glanced at her reflection in the mirror. She didn't dare do anything to her face or Glinda would probably throw a tantrum and scream for the whole castle to hear about her bad make-up skills. She didn't want all the guests to hear that.

But surely Glinda wouldn't object to her brushing her hair? Elphaba picked up the hairbrush and began to brush out her bedhead, running the soft bristles through her long, silky hair.

The door barged open and Glinda rushed in. "What happened to knocking?" Elphaba muttered.

"I'm so sorry, Elphie," panted Glinda. "I overslept!"

"Glinda, it's fine, the wedding's not till seven," Elphaba reassured her.

Glinda shrieked. "How are we EVER going to get you ready with that short time?! Keep brushing your hair, I'm gonna have to work with the make-up." She rushed around the room, speedily picking up make-up and jewelry to put on her friend.

Glinda hastily, but neatly, applied a bit of green eye shadow to make her friend's eyes look a bit darker. She also applied a bit of mascara and red lipstick so Elphaba's lush lips would stand out underneath the veil. Then, she stood back and examined her friend.

Elphaba was already so pretty already she didn't _need_ that much make-up. Not to mention most of it would clash with her skin. "Keep brushing, Elphie, I'm gonna go get your dress," Glinda said.

"I'll probably look horrible in it no matter how pretty it is," Elphaba muttered to herself, continuing to brush her hair.

Glinda emerged a moment later from her closet, holding something covering the dress underneath it.

"So that's where you've been hiding it?" Elphaba turned to face her friend.

"It was the best place! You never go in there, Elphie, but I hid it in the back, just in case. I mean, you only wear the black and navy blue dresses with the occasional white and you keep them at the front, so I put this at the way-way back."

"It has that much space?" Elphaba asked.

"You've never explored your own closet?" Glinda gasped.

Elphaba blushed, a darker green lining her cheeks a bit as she glanced to the side. Glinda clucked her tongue. "Oh, Elphaba Thropp, what are we going to do with you?"

"After today it'll be Elphaba Tiggular," Elphaba said, winking.

"Oh, Elphie! I just can't believe you're getting married!" Glinda squealed. "Prepare to be amazed," she said, expression turning serious. "Elphaba Thropp-soon-to-be-Tiggular—meet, your wedding dress!" she took the cover off the wedding dress.

Elphaba gasped. Tears immediately flooded her eyes at the sheer beauty of it. It was white, of course, with lace lining at the top of it. It was also long-sleeved with ruffles at the end. The skirt of the dress was full and lined with a strange but beautiful pattern. The only splotch of color on the dress was a small green belt with a white flower on it that had a vine trailing towards the end of the dress, but it suited the white nicely.

"Glin…where did you get this?" Elphaba asked, voice trembling.

"I designed it!" Glinda squealed. Her smile turned upside down when she saw Elphaba's expression. "Do you like it?"

"Like it…Glinda, I love it!" cried Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her friend. "You really should be a designer…this…this is so beautiful…I'm not worthy to wear it."

"Elphie, stop it," Glinda said. "You're more than worthy; it'll fit you nicely. And, ooh…a designer! I like the sound of that! Maybe I should try!" she squealed. Her expression turned serious. "All right, Elphie, now take off your clothes and I'll put your dress on you!"

Elphaba obliged and stripped off her nightgown before slipping the beautiful gown on. It fit her form perfectly, and Glinda quickly put her veil on her. "Why, Miss Elphaba…you look stunning!"

Elphaba looked in the mirror. "Thank you, Glinda."

"Oh, look at the time! I've got to get ready! See you in a bit, Elphie!"

….

Hours later…

"Miss Elphaba, your groom awaits at the aisle," Glinda said, opening the door.

**A/N: Cliffy! You'll see how the wedding goes next chapter! Please read and review and hoped you liked!**


	16. Chapter 16: The Wedding

Chapter 16: The Wedding

Fiyero stood at the front of the aisle, sweating nervously in his black tuxedo. He'd never been so nervous in his life. Boq, his Best Man, stood near him, wearing a tuxedo of his own. He didn't look so nervous, but then again, he wasn't the one getting married.

The priest stood near him as well, looking excited to be doing the wedding of the Princess of Oz and the Prince of the Vinkus. Fiyero had heard rumors that when the priest had first found out, he'd fainted dead on the spot. Poor fellow. He must be awfully nervous.

Then, the bridesmaids walked in. Nessarose, Pfanee, ShenShen, and a few other girls from Shiz, escorted by the groomsmen: Avaric and some of the other boys at Shiz as well.

When they made their way to the end, Glinda immediately made her way. Clad in a gorgeous pink dress, the blonde was positively beaming as she made her way down the aisle. Elphaba's Maid of Honor did look very gorgeous, Fiyero thought.

Then came the ring bearer, Fiyero's own little brother, Thomas. His brother winked at him before taking his place next to him. Then came Fiyero's little sister, Eleanor, the flower girl. Eleanor tossed flowers down the aisle, accidently hitting guests with them, but they didn't look too bothered.

Eleanor skipped and hopped all the way to the end of the aisle and then…came Elphaba. Escorted by the Wizard, of course. All the guests craned their necks to get a better look at the Wizard, but just ended up looking at Elphaba in her beautiful wedding dress.

The minute Fiyero saw her, his jaw dropped open. Boq quickly closed it for him, but it was a tough battle. "Dude, really," Boq said, exasperated. Though Elphaba impressed him, he'd looked the same way when he saw Nessarose and Glinda. Though he'd long since lost his crush on Glinda, she still looked extremely beautiful.

When she reached the end of the aisle, the Wizard handed her over to Fiyero, to which the whole crowd gave a happy sigh.

…

Finally, after a long and boring speech, the priest said, "You may kiss the bride!"

Elphaba and Fiyero stooped in for a long one, and the whole crowd screamed in delight. Glinda actually fainted at the adorableness of it all on the spot, and when they finally broke it up, they had to call for someone to splash water on her.

…

Finally, after a long after-party, they hopped in the carriage, waving goodbye to their friends. They were going honeymooning at Fiyero's family's castle, Kiamo Ko.

**A/N: Sorry it was poorly written, but I've never written a wedding before. Sorry if it wasn't what you expected, but I hope you enjoyed it anyways!**


	17. Chapter 17: Gone

Chapter 17: Gone

It was few years later, now, and everyone had pretty much settled down. Nessa and Boq were actually engaged at the moment, and Glinda was off dating some member of the Gale Force. Life was good.

Elphaba was asleep in her and Fiyero's bed at the moment, as in Fiyero was out on a search for Morrible. After the honeymoon, she'd been informed of the issue with her former sorcery teacher, and though she wasn't happy they hadn't told her sooner, she'd submitted to the idea of staying close to the palace.

The sunlight shone on her emerald skin as she took her afternoon nap, raven hair sprawled across her shoulders. She slept peacefully on her side, book next to her sleeping form. She wore a simple black nightgown as she always did, but you couldn't see much of it, since the covers covered her form.

A shadow crossed by the window, and a hooded figure hovered outside it. The figure muttered something under its breath, but it sounded like, _"Ahtum Meno Ambulahn."_

The window creaked open of seemingly its own volition, but surprisingly, Elphaba didn't wake. The figure hovered over to Elphaba's sleeping figure and reached out a hand and gently touched Elphaba's temple. She murmured something, and the green girl delved into a deeper sleep, breathing so softly you almost couldn't hear her.

The cloaked figure grabbed Elphaba and swung her over its shoulder, then dashed out the window, tossing down a note on the floor.

…

Fiyero hummed to himself before knocking on the door to his and Elphaba's room. "Fae? Are you in there?" he asked.

There was no response. Fiyero frowned. "Fae?" he pushed open the door to the room and let out a gasp. The window was flung open, and Elphaba was gone. He gasped upon seeing a note fluttering on the ground and he picked it up.

_Dear Prince Tiggular, Your 'Ozness', or whomever is reading this letter right now:_

_I have taken your wife/daughter/friend/whatever. Do you know who I am? You should. Your daughter/wife/whatever shall soon be under my complete control, just like I promised three years ago…_

_Sincerely, M. Morrible_

A feeling of dread washed over Fiyero as he quickly ran to the Wizard. The Wizard gathered, Glinda, Nessa, and Boq, who walked in to see a pale-faced Fiyero and Wizard. However, once explained what had happened, they looked very much the same.

"Oh no, this is bad," moaned Fiyero. "This is really, _really_ bad."

"It's—it's okay, Fifi," Glinda said, though obviously not believing it herself. "I'm sure you'll find her."

"No, you don't understand," Fiyero said. "We were gonna tell you all today, but then this whole mess happened…"

"Tell us what?" frowned Glinda.

Fiyero buried his face in his hands and murmured something.

"Speak up, Fiyero!" snapped Glinda.

Fiyero took his face out of his hands and said, "Elphaba's pregnant."


	18. Chapter 18: Green Skin?

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing: **

**Elphaba'sGirl: Sorry, not gonna happen. I need her alive…for now. Hope I updated soon enough.**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: To quote a certain Disney Channel show, 'Everything is not what it seems'. And besides, did you really think I'd leave you all off not ever discovering what happened to Morrible? Oh, and I'm not mean. Or maybe I am. I just like to make my stories more interesting…besides, life isn't always perfect. That's why I like 'Wicked'. It's more logical with its strange endings that aren't exactly good or bad. It's more realistic than most things you see nowadays.**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Yes, we all want to kill Morrible. Here's chapter 18. And thank you, I appreciate how you've helped contribute to them as well. I've only been on here for almost two months, and it's hard to believe one of my stories already has ninety-three reviews!**

**gothicbutterly95: I will tell you this, Morrible doesn't know Elphaba is pregnant, so it's not because of the baby. We all know she can't stay out of it because…well…she's Morrible.**

**Elphabalover101: Yes, thank you for stating the obvious. Morrible is such a fish. Sorry the chapter was short, but I needed it for suspense, and I wanted to do a cliffhanger. Hope I updated soon enough!**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yes, she is. That's what Fiyero said last chapter. Definitely not the best situation. Here's your update, now just…calm down. Lol.**

**Now, without further ado, I present…Chapter 18!**

Chapter 18: Green Skin?

Dorothy wasn't sure why or how she'd gotten to this strange country, but all she could remember was the twister picking her up inside the house and spinning her around. She'd been knocked unconscious at some point during it, and when the house had landed, she'd woken with a start. She'd scooped up Toto and walked outside, and saw a fish-like lady standing there. The lady had told her if she wanted to get home, she'd have to help her. So Dorothy did.

She sat in her tent now, stroking Toto nervously. Madame Morrible, as the fish lady had introduced herself, was out on business, as usual. Dorothy herself wasn't sure how she helped Morrible, other than doing chores. Well, actually…that wasn't true. The main reason Morrible had her was so she could get people to become her allies. She would pretend to die Dorothy up, and the people would surrender and ally themselves with her so she'd let Dorothy free. It was dirty rotten, Dorothy knew, but she was so desperate to get home.

The sound of footsteps crunched on the grass, and Dorothy quickly got up and peered out the window of her tent. Madame Morrible stood there, cloaked, with a person slung over her shoulder. Dorothy was sure it was a woman, the way her raven hair hung over Morrible's fat shoulder, but she wasn't entirely sure because of the angle Morrible held her.

She noticed the witch taking the person into a different tent, and Dorothy decided to follow her. She watched from the outside, hoping Morrible wouldn't notice her. The elderly sorceress had taken off her cloak by now and was doing something to the girl. Dorothy couldn't really because of how big Morrible's…erm…rear end was. Dorothy knew it wasn't polite to spy, and besides, Morrible could come out at any moment now, so she headed back to her tent quietly and sat down next to Toto.

"Oh, Toto," Dorothy sighed, stroking her pet. "I hope that awful old woman isn't doing anything terrible to that poor girl. At least, I think she's a girl. I'm pretty sure. Most boys don't have long hair, but I've seen a few…"

A few moments later, she saw Morrible emerge from the tent and head off to her own. Dorothy was sure that this was the perfect moment to see the woman. She glanced around before running on her tiptoes into the tent. She gasped upon the sight that she saw…this woman's skin was emerald green.

Morrible must have turned her skin green! Dorothy just stared in shock at the green-skinned woman, who was wearing nothing but a skimpy black nightgown. That was no shock, since it was the middle of summer, but it certainly showed off more of her skin! Dorothy could see for sure that her hands, feet, neck, and face were all green. But her hair was black, and so were her eyebrows.

Suddenly, the woman stirred and blinked open her eyes before looking around. "Wh-Where am I?" she asked confusedly, blinking in the sunlight.

"H-Hello, ma'm," Dorothy said timidly, dipping her head a bit. It was strange…this woman reminded her of her mean old teacher back at home, yet she seemed more…innocent, almost.

"Do you know where we are?" the emerald beauty asked, cocking her head in a confused manner, chocolate brown eyes shimmering inquisitely.

"N-No, ma'm," Dorothy continued to stare. "M-Madame Morrible never told me."

"Madame Morrible?" the emerald girl frowned. "Who is that?"

"She—She's a witch," said Dorothy. "But I don't really know anything else about her…"

Madame Morrible interrupted them by coming back into the tent. "Ah, dearie, I see you've met Miss Elphaba," she nodded at the green woman.

"Is that my name?" the green-skinned girl asked confusedly.

"Yes, dear," Madame Morrible put on a false smile of sympathy that neither Dorothy nor Elphaba caught. "I found you the other day, and took you back here. You see, dear, I am one of your closest friends. I was trying to restore your memory just now, but I can see it failed."

"There…there's one thing I remember," Elphaba admitted.

"Oh? And what is that?" Dorothy could have sworn she heard an angry undertone to the fat fish woman's voice.

"A name…Fiyero," Elphaba frowned, thinking to herself. "But that's all I remember."

"Dorothy, dear, excuse us for a moment, I need to help Miss Elphaba here," Morrible said, rage burning in her eyes. "I really want to help you remember, dear. So, if you'd let me cast a little spell…"

"Okay," Elphaba said. "Goodbye, Dorothy!" she smiled at the young girl.

"Goodbye, Miss Elphaba," Dorothy said respectfully, before leaving and returning to her own tent.

**A/N: Yes, I'm including Dorothy in here…for reasons known only by myself.**

**~Madison**


	19. Chapter 19: Pregnancy Symptoms

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**The Wizard of Wicked: Poor Elphie indeed. I've noticed everyone says that after practically every chapter I write, whether it's Frozen or Wicked. Coincidence? –wink wink- **

**NiatheWickedLover: Definitely not.**

**Elphabalover101: Yes, she is. Hope I updated soon enough!**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Lol. Hope I updated soon enough!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Yes, the fat-fish-lady needs to stick her nose in her own business for once. **

**And now, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 19!**

Chapter 19: Pregnancy Symptoms

Dorothy awoke to the wonderful smell of eggs and bacon. How strange. Neither she nor Morrible could cook to save either of their lives.

She dressed herself and walked into the mess-tent to see Elphaba cooking. "Smells good," Dorothy said, and Elphaba smiled at her.

"How do you remember how to cook?" Dorothy frowned.

Elphaba shrugged. "No clue."

Dorothy watched the young woman cook with interest, and then confusion crossed across her face, "I didn't know Madame Morrible even HAD cooking supplies."

"Oh, she didn't, but she left them for me," Elphaba said. "You know, before she left. I saw her use her magic." Her eyes filled with wonder at this.

"Oh, wow," Dorothy said. "I wonder what it would be like to have magic…" she sighed dreamily.

"I think I might have magic," Elphaba admitted, looking down at the bacon.

"Really?!" Dorothy asked in surprise. "Show me!"

"I don't know…" Elphaba said doubtfully. "I can't…I can't really control it. But Morrible said there was a magic barrier blocking the way to my mind when she was trying to heal me…And also, it's just…I have this weird feeling…"

"Oh," Dorothy said. It didn't confirm anything, but it sure was interesting.

"Dorothy, could you take over for a minute?" Elphaba asked. "I need to go outside."

"I'm sorry, ma'm, but I can't cook to save my life. I'd surely burn it," she told Elphaba honestly.

"Oh, it's almost done anyways," Elphaba said. About a minute later or so, indeed it was, and Elphaba piled the eggs and bacon onto two plates, as well as poured two glasses of milk. Then, she set them on the table. "Go right ahead," she told Dorothy warmly. "I'll be right back."

She came back a moment later and sat down next to the farm girl, who was already halfway through. Elphaba had a bemused expression on her face. "Hungry?" she asked.

"Oh, yes!" Dorothy mumbled excitedly around a mouthful of food. "Madame 'Orrible never cooks."

Elphaba laughed softly and looked down at her own meal. "Hmm…" she said, getting up and walking to the pantry. She opened it and took out a jar of peanut butter before getting a knife and spreading it over her bacon. Dorothy stared. "Oh, sorry," she said. "Do you want some?" She held out the jar of peanut butter.

"Um…I'm good," Dorothy said, staring in disbelief. She'd never met someone with a strange appetite.

"For some reason, I just really felt like peanut butter on bacon," Elphaba said thoughtfully before picking up a piece of her peanut butter-bacon. Then she made a face. "I'm sorry, I'll be right back." And she went off to the bathroom (bushes) again.

Dorothy was so confused. She'd just been, what, not three minutes ago?

…

After breakfast, Elphaba looked exhausted. "I'm sorry, Dorothy, but could you take care of the dishes? I just…I don't know…I feel weird. And tired."

"Of course," Dorothy said. "Ever since Auntie Em taught me how, I've been washing 'em by myself. I'll be fine."

Elphaba nodded and went off to her tent to rest for a bit.

When Dorothy had finished, she saw Elphaba emerging from the bushes. "Bathroom again?" Dorothy asked sympathetically.

"No, I had to vomit," Elphaba said. "I really don't feel good."

Dorothy looked at the young woman with a face of sympathy. "You really need to lie down. You must be coming down with something. Go on, I'll get a thermometer. I'm sure Morrible has one lying around here somewhere…"

When Dorothy finally found one, she saw Elphaba emerging from the bushes yet again. This was going to be a long day.

**A/N: Ah yes, Dorothy doesn't know pregnancy symptoms…silly twelve-year-old. …Okay, I admit, when I was twelve I didn't know MOST pregnancy symptoms, but hey, I knew about the vomiting and bathroom part, I think…Anyways, I just wanted to do a quick update before I leave for my grandmother's house for Christmas. I probably won't be updating for a few days, as in my grandmother doesn't really have the best computer (if I AM allowed to use it) and I'll have little cousins around, so I don't think I should write this story around them…ya know what I mean? Anyways, that's about it for now…**

**Merry Christmas!**

**~Madison**


	20. Chapter 20: Pregnant?

**A/N: Well, I just got back from my grandma's house, and three things have resulted in this: **

**My dad is sick**

**I intend to use my new Amazon, Barnes and Noble, and Baskin Robins giftcards soon!**

**I have seen Frozen for the SECOND TIME!**

…**and I still wanna see it again. :D Once Frozen comes out on DVD, I'm probably gonna play it five billion times a day. **

**Meh…so…what's the favorite gift you guys got for Christmas? Mine would probably be my Nintendo 3DS! All I need now is Pokémon X and/or Y.**

Chapter 20: Pregnant?

It took a whole week for Madame Morrible to come back. Dorothy and Elphaba had no idea what she was doing, for she came back with nothing. Dorothy wasn't surprised. Often, she'd go out for weeks at a time and come back empty-handed. The only time she had come back with something was when she'd brought Elphaba back.

The next week, Dorothy was surprised that Elphaba stopped getting up to make breakfast in the mornings. She was really, really tired. Dorothy walked into the tent and found Madame Morrible in there as well, exasperatedly encouraging Elphaba to get up.

"I'm sorry," Elphaba said, looking strained. "I'm just so…tired."

"Dearie," Madame Morrible said impatiently. "I'm tired too, and I'm guessing Miss Gale is as well, but do you see us merely lounging around in our tents? No, we're up."

Elphaba actually got up in reply, but not to fix breakfast. No, she ran over to the bushes again and Dorothy could hear her retching. When she came back, Elphaba told Madame Morrible, "I need some chicken salad."

Madame Morrible looked skeptical, "Are you sure, dear? It's six in the morning, I was hoping you might…wait, a moment," she said, thinking to herself. "Fatigue, Nausea and vomiting…Food cravings…Oh." Her eyes widened, comically bulging out of her fish-like face. Then, her lips curved into what looked to Dorothy as, a malicious smirk.

"Oh, my dear…" she looked at Elphaba. "I believe you may be pregnant."

"Pregnant?!" Dorothy and Elphaba gasped in unison.

"Yes…" She moved her hand towards Elphaba's abdomen, her hand hovering above slightly. "May I…?" she gestured to Elphaba. Elphaba nodded timidly and Madame Morrible lightly felt Elphaba's abdomen. "Yes, you are," Morrible nodded, drawing her hand back. "And that child…oh, it has almost as much power as yourself!"

"Power?" Elphaba gasped.

"Power?" Dorothy exclaimed.

"Yes, my dear…you have great power. And I must teach you how to use it," Morrible said, black eyes glittering maliciously.

"Oh," Elphaba said. "Wow…but…Madame…would you happen to know who the father of this child is?"

"The father?" Madame Morrible said. She thought to herself for a few moments, and then came up with a mastermind, foolproof, plan. She put on her most sympathetic face possible and said, "Oh, my dear…the father. Well…"

"What? What's wrong?" Elphaba cocked her head inquisitively, worry sparkling in her chocolate-brown eyes.

"Well…" Madame Morrible took a deep breath, "I'm not quite sure how to tell you this, but…you know the man, Fiyero, the only name you can remember?"

Elphaba nodded. "Well…he…he molested you, dearie, and hurt you."

"What?" Elphaba gasped.

"He is the reason you are with child. He is one of your enemies, and mine as well. He is the reason you must learn to control your powers, so you may use them in battle against him, to defeat him once and for all."

Elphaba shrank back a bit, and suddenly a memory ran through her mind…She was lying on the cold ground, trembling and sweaty as her abuser walked away…that must have been him. Fiyero. She trembled at the mere thought of his name running through her mind.

Dorothy was the only one that didn't get it. "Um…Madame? What does 'molest' mean?"

**A/N: Thank you, gothicbutterfly95, for explaining to me Dorothy is ten. It's been a while since I read 'The Wizard of Oz'. I love making Dorothy so innocently innocent…ha. Poor Dorothy…but more like poor Elphaba and Fiyero…I have a feeling most of you want to destroy Morrible now. Morrible hunters, anyone? –looks at Ultimate Queen of Cliffies- Will you lead the hunt?**

**~Madison**


	21. Chapter 21: The Truth Comes Out

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**Elphabalover101: Morrible has crossed the line, hasn't she?**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Morrible is a pile of stupidness. I'd say something else, but for some reason I felt like saying that…Idk, I guess I wanna keep the language bank clean today…lol. **

**The Wizard of Wicked: I know, right? 'Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore…' I was actually thinking of singing that for my school talent show this year, but Defying Gravity beat it. Wicked Tickets?! LUCKY!**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: -bows- Your Magesty, here is the Morrible scepter of sceptoriness…if you point it at her head, it will murder her instantly. Use it wisely. Also works on Frex! –wink wink- Double bargain! Poor Dorothy…ah, childlike innocence…I remember when I had it…everything changed when I went over to my friend's little sister's house…we were playing with barbies and kens…apparently her parents already told her…it wasn't the best way to find out…**

**NiatheWickedLover: Ya! Hunger Games! Sadly, I haven't seen the sequel yet. I read the book though…are you Team Gale or Peeta? –suspicious eyes-**

**gothicbutter95: Did you enjoy Frozen? It's not "KILL THE WITCH"…it's "KILL THE FISH"!**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: -sad sigh- Sadly, Morrible is just the kind of person to ruin innocence. I mean, have you seen her face?**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 21!**

Chapter 21: The Truth Comes Out

Eight months later, Elphaba and Dorothy had become close friends. When Dorothy woke up frightened and missing her Auntie Em in the middle of the night, Elphaba was the one to comfort her and say she'd surely be home soon. And when Elphaba was having pregnancy problems, Dorothy was the one to help her up when she was tired, and give her a bowl of whatever she craved. Recently, it had been cantaloupe and milk. Together, of course. Along with toothpaste mixed in with her scrambled eggs, that seemed to be Elphaba's favorite.

Morrible wasn't around often, for she would go on business meetings. Occasionally, she'd bring Dorothy with her for persuasion, but it wasn't often. Now, however, she happened to be home. And she was currently in her tent, conversing with one of her allies Dorothy'd helped her gain.

She just happened to be walking by the meeting tent at the moment to use the bushes (as Elphaba currently had her own set for her…pregnancy, she and Morrible had resorted to using different bushes than Elphaba) when she heard the old hag raising her voice, "I assure you, she doesn't suspect a thing, Frexspar!"

Dorothy, curious as always, peered into the small window of the tent. Morrible stood there, practically tearing her wig-hair out as she stared furiously at a bald man wearing red robes. "But are you sure?" the man called Frexspar said. "I don't want the little brat to squeal on me. I was barely alive when you found me, and they're surely slay me again for my crimes against 'the Princess of Oz'," he said mockingly.

"Believe, me I hate the little green witch as much as you do, but the reason I'm keeping her is because of her _power_," Morrible's eyes gleamed. "Ohhh…the amount of power with her and that child combined…my goodness, it's incredible. I need them both. Once I have power over Oz, I will be sure to restore you the rights to Munckinland and make sure everyone worships the Unnamed God."

"And Elphaba?" Frexspar demanded.

"Has no idea of who you are. My memory-wiping spell took everything from her mind…except for one name: Fiyero. But luckily, I managed to turn that name against her…she'll merely be a weapon, a tool. Her and the child. She's due to give birth any day soon."

Frexspar looked dejected, but obliged anyway, nodding in reply. "So when shall I start gathering the troops?"

"Right about now," Morrible said firmly.

"Good. I'll leave immediately."

Dorothy backed away from the tent, head swirling. What was happening? Elphaba…and the child? Frexspar? Power? But wait…_Morrible _had wiped her memory…Dorothy gasped. And Fiyero…he was really good. It was Morrible that was evil! Morrible and this Frexspar person…She had to find this Fiyero, whoever he was. He'd know what to do. Should she tell Elphaba? No…a woman as heavily pregnant as her would only slow her down. She'd have to do this alone.

Well, she'd have Toto, she supposed. She grabbed her little dog and stuffed him in the basket, as well as a bit of food for the journey there. She didn't know where this Fiyero was, but she absolutely _had _to find him.

**A/N: A bit of a short chappie, but hopefully a good one. I just want to wish you all a Happy New Year! One I'm sure will bring many good fics!**

**I'd like to thank you all for your support you've been giving me since I started writing on the Wicked Archive. I've only been on here for two months and one of my stories already has 100 reviews! It's hard to believe! You know, originally I had in mind I was only going to write for PnF and other cartoons and books, but then…I was bored one day and decided to randomly check out the Wicked Archive. I saw 'Nia's Q&A with Wicked Characters' and it sparked my interest.**

**Thank you, Nia, for reviving my obsession with Wicked. I doubt I'd be this successful if I hadn't become a Wicked writer.**

**I'd also like to thank TheCartoonFanatic01, for introducing me to fanfiction and just being a good friend. If I hadn't read your 'Evil Phineas' fanfiction story, well…I don't know what I'd do.**

**Thank you Marissa Flynn, for actually getting me into fanfiction in the first place. If I hadn't looked up 'Evil Phineas Trilogy' on the site, I don't think I'd even have an account. Also, just for being there and sticking up for me.**

**I'd also like to thank every single fanfiction author's story I've read, and every one that's read mine. You all are great!**

**I also want to thank one of my best friends, BlackCat0013, for your wonderful stories and putting me into your Harry stories. You encouraged me to write and share stories, and I'm glad I was able to introduce you to fanfiction.**

**And lastly, I'd like to thank Stephen Schwartz, Winnie Holzman, Joe Mantello, and Gregory Maguire for actually inventing the wonderful story of Wicked. It's really taught me to look between the lines and not just judge a person based on their looks, or what everyone says. And Idina Menzel, for being an amazing Elphaba and a great person.**

**So yeah…emotional speech. –wipes imaginary tear from eye- New Year's Speech. Whoo. Yeah… well, I'm just so happy I could…melt! Lol…I'm so happy I turned 13 this year. I've been an anonymous reviewer for about a year before I joined the site, because my parents are strict about the whole 'age limit' thing. Ah well, Happy New Year, everyone! **

**~Madison**


	22. Chapter 22: Fiyero

**A/N: I'd like to thank the following for reviewing:**

**The Wizard of Wicked: -shrugs- Idk, I never really thought about what Toto thought…hmm…that just gave me an idea…Not sure if I'll use it or not, but maybe…**

**NiatheWickedLover: Yes, it seems like he can never die, can he? No matter how many times we try to kill him…**

**Ultimate Queen of Cliffies: Here is the scepter, Your Majesty, now please kill Frex! Only the leader of the Frex and Morrible Hunters can wield its power, so I wish you good luck on your quest...Perhaps you shall consider taking a few people with you? We'd like to torture them before they get killed by your awesomeness…lol. I LOVE the Hunger Games! I just saw Catching Fire today, and I've read all the books. So Team Peeta! They're so perfect together, not to mention they kinda remind me of Elphie and Fiyero…**

**gothicbutterly95: Frozen is amazing! Yes, I decided to make Dorothy a hero in this…I thought it pointless to make up an OC to save the day, and besides, I don't really like Dorothy, but I was thinking maybe I would if she and Elphaba had just met differently. **

**Elphabalover101: Maybe she is!**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Umm…you meant Madison, right? And also, let's hope Dorothy find Yero.**

**Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416: Yeah, Dorothy!**

**And now, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 22! (twenty-twoo-oo!)**

Chapter 22: Fiyero

Dorothy ran down the Yellow Brick Road as fast as she could. She didn't care if her shoes were worn out, and her hair wasn't even brushed, she just had to find him!

She wheezed and panted as she ran, ran, ran…

…

"Fifi," Glinda sighed, looking at her ex-boyfriend as he watched out the window distantly. "You need to sleep."

"Sleep?" Fiyero said hollowly, turning to gaze at her with empty eyes. "It's been eight months, Glin. Eight months. She was six weeks pregnant when Morrible took her. You know what that means? She's due to give birth soon. She could've already. I can't sleep, Glin…not when…that fish has her. Morrible will have noticed if she's pregnant by now, and soon both my wife and child will be in her clutches." Fiyero let out a moan. "I've really screwed up now."

"Oh, Fiyero…" Glinda's heart broke at seeing him like this. "Fiyero, I miss her, too. And no one has searched harder for her than you have. The Gale Force are out there right this minute, searching for Elphaba. They may have found her already…please, Fiyero, Elphie would want you to sleep."

Fiyero sighed. "You're right…" he murmured. "Thank you, Glinda." He walked off to his room, eyes downcast as he made his way off to the bed he and Elphaba had once shared.

…

The horse reared in front of her, and Dorothy let out a horrified shriek and tumbled to the ground. Inside the basket, she heard Toto let out a huge whimper. "Whoa, boy, whoa," said the person on the horse. "Men, halt," he commanded them, before hopping off of his horse and reaching a hand towards the petrified ten-year-old. "Miss?"

"Ex…excuse me," Dorothy panted. "I'm awful sorry. I didn't mean to startle your horse, sir."

"Don't mention it; it'll be fine," the soldier smiled a kind smile. "May I ask what a young lady such as yourself is doing out here all by herself?"

"Oh…I'm lookin' for a Fiyero," Dorothy responded. "Do you by any chance know him?"

"Know him? Yes, he's the captain of the Gale Force," the soldier gestured to the army behind him. "I'm his assistant, Boq."

"It's awful nice to meet you, Bick," Dorothy said, holding out a hand. "But could you please take me to Fiyero? I _really_ need to see him."

"It's Boq," muttered the man, looking dejected before straightening up again, "For what reason do you need to see Prince Tiggular?"

"I have…important information regardin' Miss Elphaba that he needs to…to hear," Dorothy said.

The entire Gale Force froze. "Did you say…Miss _Elphaba_?" Boq responded.

Dorothy nodded.

"As in…Fiyero's _wife_ and the _Princess of Oz_?" Boq said slowly.

Dorothy nodded again. They froze, and then Boq yelled, "Hurry up, men! We're turning around!" Then he scooped Dorothy up and set her behind him on the saddle after climbing up himself, "Hang on, kid!"

"My name is Dorothy!" yelled Dorothy, grabbing Boq's waist tightly in an attempt to stay on. "Is Miss Elphaba really a princess?" she gasped.

"Yes," Boq said, without glancing back. "Yes, she is."

**A/N: I know, another short chapter. I just saw Catching Fire, and it was amazing! Team Peeta forevz!**

**~Madison**


	23. Chapter 23: The Meeting

**A/N: Oz, it feels like it's been forever since I updated this. I know it wasn't wrong…hey, have you guys ever noticed music kind of affects your mood? I feel really happy right now and I'm listening to one of the catchiest songs called 'Raise You Up' from the musical Kinky Boots. Anyone seen that? I just saw it in November on my recent trip to New York. Also saw Wicked and Spider-Man. I think I told you that. Did I? Well, if I did, I just told you again. Lol. Have any of you read the Divergent Trilogy? I read it a little while ago, but I'm wondering if anyone else has…I'm super excited for the movie. However, if you are reading the Divergent Trilogy, lemme tell you're gonna hate the ending to the third book. I finished the epilogue, and I just saw there for a moment, processing it. Then I screamed and threw the book across the room. I've never done that…yeah, okay, I'm rambling. **

**Now, without further ado, I present to you…Chapter 23!**

Chapter 23: The Meeting

Dorothy was led into a small emerald-colored room decorated ravishingly. The walls were jeweled, and the floor was green-carpeted. "Please, have a seat," Boq said, gesturing to the big, green armchairs. There were two of them by the quaint little fireplace, which was really the only simple part of the room.

Dorothy timidly sat on the fireplace, smoothly brushing off her skirt and staring at the fire in the fireplace. Toto was still in the basket, and Dorothy picked him up and set him on her lap.

She began to stroke his short, but thick, black fur. Stroking Toto was often something she did when she was feeling particularly nervous, such as now. She was unsure of what this Fiyero was like, and besides, it felt like a doctor's appointment. Those always made Dorothy nervous.

"What d'you think Fiyero'll be like, Toto?" Dorothy asked her little dog, looking down at him with trembling soft brown eyes. "D'you think _he's_ the evil one like Madame Morrible said? I doubt it, but if he is…well…I came all this way, believing he was the only one that could save Miss Elphaba, but what if he's just as bad—or worse—than Morrible?" Dorothy often spoke to Toto, for she didn't have many friends in the real world. Though she was a very friendly, not many people really liked her. She had three friends in all: Rose, Vanessa, and Tom. She couldn't see Vanessa very often, though, since her friend had moved to the far-out country.

The sound of hurried footsteps pulled Dorothy from her thoughts, and she looked up from Toto, startled brown eyes being drawn towards the source of the feet.

A tall, muscular man with sandy-blonde hair, azure-colored eyes, and bags under his eyes arrived, running towards her. He surprised her by grabbing her tightly by the shoulder and staring deep into her eyes. "Where is she?!" he yelled in her face. Dorothy shrank away, frightened. "WHERE IS ELPHABA?!" the man roared.

"P-Please, sir," Dorothy whimpered, tearing her eyes away from his. "Please don't hurt me."

The man was about to say something, but was interrupted by a loud roar, "FIYERO TIGGULAR!"

Fiyero immediately dropped Dorothy and turned to the sound of the voice. Dorothy inched a little to the side to get a better glimpse of who it was. A small, slender woman stood perched at the top of the stairs. She had hair the color of sunshine rays, and eyes the color of the sky Dorothy so often found herself gazing up at wistfully. She was wearing a silver tiara and carrying a matching wand, and clad in sparkly, big, blue ball gown. A look of anger crossed her face now, as she glared at the man. "Fiyero Tiggular, what did I _just _tell you?"

Fiyero shifted uncomfortably. "Not to overwhelm her," he muttered, looking at his feet.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that," the girl said, raising an eyebrow and putting her hand on her hip.

"Not to overwhelm her," Fiyero said a little louder this time, but still his gazer remained glued to his shoes.

"Look me in the eye when you're speaking to me," the woman sounded irritated.

The man called Fiyero let out a defeated sigh, before raising his azure-colored eyes to look at the beautiful blonde, "Not to overwhelm her."

"And what did you just do?" she said, tapping her foot and glaring down at him.

"Overwhelmed her."

"And so have you learned your lesson?"

"Not to overwhelm ten-year-old girls…"

"And…?"

"Or anyone, for that matter," Fiyero huffed, glancing at his feet again.

"Good boy," the woman said, smiling satisfyingly.

"Um…'scuse me, sir…but did you say your name was…Fiyero?" Dorothy said, looking timidly, yet curiously at the sandy-haired man.

"Yes," Fiyero said, turning around once again to face her, a glimmer of hope in his azure-colored eyes. "Did you find her?"

Dorothy nodded. "And the baby?" Fiyero asked, worry clear in his eyes.

Dorothy could now see the love and devotion within the man's eyes, and she knew now that he was genuinely concerned about Elphaba. She was lucky to have such a special friend in her life. Dorothy wondered if she'd ever be so fortunate to have someone love her like that. But she saw now that Morrible had been lying like the codfish she was, and she was going to see to it that the evil woman's days of freedom were put to an end.

"Should be delivered any day now," Dorothy responded, knowing she could fully trust him with anything.

"Do you know the way?" Fiyero asked, azure eyes brimming with hope, an expression that hadn't been on his face for over eight months.

"Yes," Dorothy said. "Just follow me."

**A/N: Aw. I think I like Dorothy in this, don't you? I'm starting to like her better, now…Did I just say that out loud? Oh, well…it depends on which story I'm in…so…hope ya'll enjoyed…**

**~Madison**


	24. Chapter 24: The Rescue

Chapter 24: The Rescue

"Lead the way, Miss Gale," Fiyero said, helping the child onto a horse. Being raised on a farm, she naturally had been taught how to ride. He and the rest of the guards did as well, and Glinda floated above in a bubble.

Dorothy clucked her tongue, and slowly the horse sank into a canter. Luckily, she'd memorized the way to go.

…

"Madame?"

Madame Morrible looked up from her papers. "Yes, Miss Elphaba?"

"Do you know where Dorothy is?" the green girl's eyes shimmered in confusion.

"_What?" _Morrible gasped. What was the girl doing? She ran over to Elphaba and grabbed her by the throat. "When did you see her last?! Tell me! Tell me now!"

Elphaba was choking, and Morrible sighed and let go. "My apologies. I'll have to look in the crystal ball."

Morrible waved her hand over the ball, and saw the little girl riding on a copper-colored horse, Fiyero and the Gale Force behind her.

"Who are they?" Elphaba frowned, gesturing to the Gale Force.

"That, right there, is Fiyero! The one who raped you! He's coming to get you, dearie! Miss Gale has turned traitor!" Morrible yelled, and Elphaba's face paled.

"You'll have to help me fend them off, dearie," Morrible said. "They're almost here."

Elphaba solemnly nodded, fear sparkling in her chocolate eyes.

…

"Fae?" Fiyero called, upon entering the camp, excitement in his eyes. "Fae, are you here?"

"Elphaba?" Dorothy called out. "Elphaba, it's me, Dorothy!"

And that's when the army leapt out of the bushes.

**A/N: Sorry it's short. Wanted to do a cliffie.**

**~Madison**


End file.
